


How to Deal with a (Bad?) Life Reset...s

by Valkyrian_Profiler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive but confused, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon meets alternate canon and exchanges information, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Genderfluid Character, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, It's Sakumo's fault really, Multi, Multiverse, Orochimaru hasn't gone bad, Parent Umino Iruka, Proactive Shikamaru, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sakumo is a jolly old man, Sasuke is struggling to be a child, Shisui is confused, Team as Family, Time Reset, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, everybody is a little fucked in the head, things get a little fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrian_Profiler/pseuds/Valkyrian_Profiler
Summary: Sakura had lost everything, constantly left behind she'd finally caught up, only to have Sasuke block Kaguya's attack so that she and Naruto could land the killing strike. And now, here he was bleeding out in front of her and she could do nothing to stop it.-Sasuke lost everything, he'd lost his wife and daughter and now his brother in arms was telling him to abandon him too. They'd both suffered losses, and now he'd have to leave him to do what chase after a maybe future-Naruto won the war, but she'd lost so much more than she'd gained, where were her precious people, oh, they were buried by her own hands. She was all alone again, no one there to soother her, no one there to hold her. At least she wasn't alone in her loneliness.-Shikamaru wasn't one to turn down a dead man's request even less so inclined when said dead man had a solution for all this madness. He could see why he could just turn down this request, but hope springs eternal, after all.-Hagoromo only wishes to see them succeed, perhaps their different experiences will allow them to reach a peaceful future, on where there is no more bloodshed, and where these children could be happy.





	1. You are not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naruto Shippūden: The Legendary Team「伝説的なチーム」](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110626) by [HerPrettySmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPrettySmile/pseuds/HerPrettySmile). 



> This was actually inspired by more than just the listed inspiration:  
> Soul Matrix:http://archiveofourown.org/works/7545533  
> Tuna-Fish and Red Splattered Pages:http://archiveofourown.org/works/6285832  
> Silent Guardians:http://archiveofourown.org/works/5996737  
> One Eye Full of Wisdom:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11016559/1/One-Eye-Full-of-Wisdom  
> Walking Backwards on a Tightrope:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8230399/1/Walking-Backwards-on-a-Tightrope  
> Deadlock: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4780328  
> These just about sum up my inspiration for this fic.

Konohagakure no Sato, a place that changed the very structure of the Shinobi world. Some say it's the center of all the worlds problems.

Maybe they're right.

* * *

"Huff...Huff...guh!!" Sakura had promised, she'd promised not to cry again, a shinobi must never show their tears-! She let them fall anyway. What was the use in hiding them when there were no more enemies to hide them from?

Through blurry vision, she surveyed the battlefield, she was a field medic first. Not that it would matter ** _.( They're_ _dead-dead,lyingatfeet,deadanddying,whatgoodamINarutoSasukeKakashi,EVERYONE)_**

The one survivor was right in front of her, and no amount of chakra would save him.

"Stupid Naruto...Stupid, why did you have to do that? You and Sasuke-kun-?!" She clenched her fists, dragging dirt under her nails. It hurt, being left behind again.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan, it messes up your pretty face... _ ***cough*Hackk**_!!" Naruto ground out, coughing heavily in pain, the pool of blood beneath him.

"Stop, all you're doing is hurting yourself," Sakura cried, they'd won the war but at what cost, half the shinobi world was decimated, lost and no longer strong as it was before. Not to mention, she was **alone** again, they'd left her behind, and this time there'd be no way for her to catch up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, can you do one last thing for me...?" she shut her eyes wiping away her tears, one last thing he'd said, one last thing, she didn't want this to be the last time. Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei were gone, so was Ino and her Shisho. Naruto was all she had left.

"What you idiot?" She asked with sorrow and fondness. ** _(I'm sorry I wasn't here in time, I'm sorry I wasn't stronger to stop you from leaving Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't perfect my seal in time Kakashi-!)_**

"Kurama...has a way to undo this," her heart leaped into her throat, a chance for all this to be over, to have never have happened?!," says you have to meet with Rikudo-Jiji though...will you do it...for me...I don't-"

"Naruto,"Sakura interrupted grabbing his hand, ** _(cold and bloodied, he's dying I can't stop this)_** , shut up and take me to him...if I can stop you from dying if I can keep Sasuke from leaving, I'll take any chance," laying a kiss on his bloodied forehead, she smiled at him, or tried to," I love you Naruto, make sure to tell Sasuke and Kakashi too."

Naruto gripped her hand with whatever strength he had left, which wasn't much considering it was all the Kyuubi's, grinning weakly he promised," Will do Sakura-taichou, make sure to kick Teme's ass for me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama..." And Kurama's chakra enveloped her whole, and she was set down in an empty space, filled with white wherever she looked.

"So, you are the young Sakura hmm?" 

Turning around, face to face with the Rikudō Sennin, she felt hope in her heart.

* * *

"Dobe!!" Sasuke ran after Naruto, his arms full with the last part of his life worth protecting, _ **(no point now, her heart stopped beating three hours ago)**_ , his Hokage three feet in front of him, in the same boat as him, ** _(His first student and he'd failed him too, Naruto he's dead, they're gone, they're both dead, why am I-)_**

"Teme," Naruto responded, tired and weak, he'd stopped moving to lay Boruto down on the ground. This part of the forest was secluded enough that they didn't need o worry about being found. Naruto had lost an arm back there to a hysterical swordsman _ **(he'd cut down Sakura, who'd been protecting Sarada, and then he'd struck Sarada, he wasn't fast enough, they'd killed his wife and now his child, he couldn't protect them, he couldn't do anything, how weak!!)**_

Now they were both down and arm, and devoid of any family. Sasuke laid Sarada down next Boruto, closing her open eyes and tying a blindfold across both of their eyes. **_(Why would that matter, shinobi will no longer exist they'll be a thing of the past. no need to hide dōjutsu, need to worry about anyone finding their graves. The_ _Uchiha burn_ _their dead anyway.)_**

"I need you to do something for me Sasuke...consider this my last request as your friend and your final mission as your Hokage," Naruto said, and he joined his hands with Sasuke, mechanically going through the hand signs for a Katon Jutsu,( better to burn their bodies then risk burying them).

"What is this mission, and what do you mean 'last request'?!" Sasuke asked vehemently, Sasuke would go above and beyond for his Hokage but not if that meant leaving him behind.

"You still have the Rinnegan, I need you to go with Kurama to Rikkudo-Jiji," Naruto began, his remaining hand gripping Sasuke's shoulder, "There may be a chance for you to change all of this yet." 

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but the sudden hug from Naruto stopped him, "I haven't got much time left, that sword back there was laced with something Kurama is wasting his life force to cure me of...and at this point there isn't much reason for him to do that.

"I am asking you as your friend Sasuke, and as an order from your Hokage, you are to find a way to prevent this future from happening with the help of Rikkudo Jiji and Kurama," Naruto said, and giving Sasuke no room to argue forced him to activate his Rinnegan, and sent him off to meet with the Sage.

Sasuke grit his teeth as he landed in that white space ** _(white space, I'm about to die, i let them down, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sarada,)_**

His head down, eyes glued to his feet, he gripped his tantō and met the gaze of Rikkudo Sennin, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning glowing red.

 _"_ Well then Sasuke, what is it that you intend to do?"

* * *

Naruto grimaced as she lay yet another one of her Precious People to rest, Kurama rumbling along with her. Kurama was all alone now, his siblings sealed within the _Gedō Mazō. **(Two peas in a pod, all alone with no one there anymore .no shukaku, no matatabi, no isobu, no son Goku, no  kokuo, no saiken, no chomei, no gyuki,)**_

All alone, just like when he separated from his siblings. Kurama wailed within her, his crying spurring Naruto to tears as she kneeled before the graves of her two most precious people.Thier names glaring at her with all the hate she'd thought they'd felt towards her.

_**(As if they'd ever hate her, they made sure to remind her they didn't between stolen kisses in the inn and soft touches eating out, a promise of always loving her when they curled up next to each other, the warmth of another two bodies comforting after a particularly bad mission with Anbu, the hospital.)** _

She was looking forward to spending the rest of her days by their sides, as Hokage, and in her retirement. That dream came to an end soon, enough. The Fourth Shinobi War came and went, taking as many lives as it deemed necessary, including her lovers. _ **(It hurts, it hurts, it's gut-wrenching, it hurts, the wound is there, Sakura would know what to do, but she's not here, Sasuke could calm the pain, but he's not here either.**_ )

Crying wouldn't bring them back, and she'd long since made her decision.

 _/Gaki...it's time./_ And all around her the world faded to black and enveloped her in white. Face to face with her ancestor, she held her head high, there was no turning back, she'd take this chance for everyone's happiness!

"Rikkudo-Jiji, please-!!

* * *

Shikamaru lay next to his teammates. The tale of the 16th Generation Ino-Shika-Cho had come to a close, and with that, all that remained of his Sensei's legacy was him and Konohamaru, who was probably bleeding out back at the base camp, last he'd heard from the medics. ** _(He's bleeding internally near several arteries that require the most delicate of chakra application to heal, and even then we'd need someone of Tsunade-hime's, Shizune-san's, or Sakura-san's medical prowess to even begin to get rid of the internal brain bleeding.)_**

Sitting up, he moved towards their bodies, still whole in one piece. A small blessing considering the state of his fellow graduates near the end of all this, he alone survived, well he and Sasuke, but considering how his fellow Uchiha was throwing his power around recklessly in revenge of his teammates he doubted Sasuke even made it out alive.

**_(They'd sworn to end the war with this last attempt and they had, but they're dead, they were already dying you made it happen faster, didn't you promise your dead predecessors you'd protect them, now look what you did. Sai was gone and with him the last of Ino's ideas of self-preservation, she put herself in front of you, a hole in her stomach and Choji-)_ **

"Nara...*cough, cough* Oi, Pineapple-head!!" Shikamaru heard the faint voice of Sasuke, running quickly to where he'd heard him, he came upon the Last Uchiha leaning against a rock, one arm missing and one eye was gone, his good arm clutching the stump where he'd cauterized _ **(badly, he was no medic that was Sakura's job)**_ it.

Approaching him slowly so as not to startle him he gingerly began to put his arms around Sasuke's body only for the injured party to stop him. 

"I'm not gonna make it back to the village, Lazy Genius," Sasuke bit out, his breathing labored. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and attempted to lift him up again.

"That's bull, I'm taking you to a medic," Shikamaru argued, only this time to be physically stopped by Sasuke once again,"Listen to me would you, I don't have much time left, but I need you to reach into my breast pocket, and read the contents right now*cough, cough, cough* hrkk!!" He'd begun to cough blood, solidifying how little time was left.

Shikamaru, not one to deny a dying man's wish, did as he was asked, and grew paler by the second, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder, he asked in a hurried tone,"Hey, is this thing real or are you just fucking with me, because Uchiha I swear if you are-"

"Use your head, Nara, would I really go to such lengths for you to kill me all for the sake of pride,"Sasuke bit out, coughing as he did so, "whatever was left of the old me died with the last of Team Seven...so ready to meet the Creator of Shinobi...?" Shikamaru didn't answer only storing the scroll in his breast pocket and grabbing onto Sasuke's shaking hand.

Shikamaru found himself face to face with the Rikkudo Sennin, so-called Creator of Shinobi, and asked before Hagoromo could even speak," Please help me protect my precious people."

* * *

Hagoromo found himself grinning a grin he hadn't grinned in years, not since before he realized the truth of his mother's Ritual and her want for power. Closing his eyes in deep thought he asked, "I have an offer, but the price may not be what you truly want."

"Why would-" Sakura stopped herself, thinking better of it, and countered,"What's the price to change the past?" 

* * *

"Well," Hagoromo began," In the first place you wouldn't be able to change the course of your timeline."

Sasuke sucked in a breath,"Then...why is it that you're offering a solution if it can't fix my problem?"

* * *

Hagoromo opened one eye to gaze at his descendant before him,"My reasons are two-fold. First, your timeline is set, changing it would require me to sacrifice the remaining lives of your timeline to allow me to even begin to allow you to change your timeline. A price to reset fate is equal to the life itself."

"And you know I wouldn't want to do that," Naruto reasoned,"But what's the other reason?!"

* * *

He looked the young Nara in eyes and smiled, "It takes quite a bit of energy to move four souls around no?"

Shikamaru was confused," Four souls, timelines? But I'm the only one from my time-"And the answer came to him, a chuckle made its way past his lips, becoming a full-blown laugh, throwing his head back and holding his stomach. Hagoromo, joined in on the laughter, knowing that he'd come to his answer.

'I'm not the only one carrying this burden from my Hokage!'

* * *

"No way, Rikkudo-Jiji you better not be pulling my leg,dattebayo!"Naruto exclaimed, her air of austerity as Hokage gone, not that she cared. She wasn't alone in this, she wasn't on her own anymore.

"Kurama, Kurama! Didja hear?!" Naruto cheered as she raced up the Biju's body and onto his head, said Biju grunted in false irritation but rumbled affirmation, that he had heard, which meant he'd see his siblings one way or another, and prevent this damned war.

 _/Chichiue,/_ he called to Hagoromo, _/who are these others that also mean to go back in time?/_ Hagoromo grinned in response to his question, his gaze settled upon Naruto in nothing but fondness.

* * *

"Two of them you know very well, they've been on your side no matter what and the third is an addition you'll be very thankful to have if you decide to take a leap into the unknown."

Sasuke heart lurched, he may not have been Sakura but being the Hokage shadow required him to know all the going on's of Konoha and the latest gossip, which put his wife at the top of the social food chain...Sakura...Naruto.

Through slowly shed tears he accepted this chance at a new life.

* * *

"It'll definitely be easy...with Shikamaru with us, he gave Naruto plenty of strategies to use when things got tough, and plenty of ideas for us Medic's..." with renewed resolve she found her answer," Rikkudo-Sennin, please grant me passage to this new timeline!!"

Hagoromo nodded, pleased by her answer.

* * *

"Rikkudo-Sennin-" "Hagoromo Otsutsuki." "What?"

Hagoromo turned to Shikamaru,"My name, being called by my title is a little tedious, and at least young Naruto addresses me without formality, I'd rather be called by my name."

Shikamaru took a second to process the information, and with a hand rubbing his neck, he smirked," How troublesome.Well, at any rate, please give those three troublesome people a message, we'll meet within the Founding Tree." And thought a moment longer," And that Dead Last should come armed with Privacy seals."

* * *

"That Shikamaru!!" Naruto huffed,"Who's he calling Dead Last, I'm the freaking Hokage, 'ttebayo!!" Turning to Hagoromo, she snapped," Rikkudo-Jiji, let's go, let's go!!"

Hagoromo chuckled at his descendant's actions, and complied," I hope this second chance grants you good fortune...Naruto-kun."

"Eh...?Kun?"

* * *

/Kek, gahaha!! Now what he said makes sense Gaki!! Heh, you've switched genders!!/Naruto blushed heavily, looking at her new body, well his new body now. How did this stuff even work, he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with any morning wood. Walking through her-his apartment, Naruto found some paper that he could use to make those seals.

/Please Gaki, with your sex drive, you won't have to worry, for all your Oiroke no Jutsu and its variants were worth, you have the sex drive of Father/

"So...none at all?"

/ Nada...well, in the case of your lovers your body may be singing a different tune./

"Grr, shut it furball!!" Naruto didn't have to worry about alerting the ANBU on watch thankfully, her-his rambunctiousness was the same no matter what dimension they were in. Adding the final touches to the seal, Naruto began to fill it with the slightest bit of chakra, his control was still sloppy, but at least her...his reserves had carried over, but that also meant the tiny amount of chakra and control needed for it, had to be doubled and that was tiring, dattebayo!

But Shikamaru wasn't his advisor for nothing if he said they needed privacy seals, that's what he'd do. Ambling about the rest of his apartment, Naruto cleaned up whatever he could(for now), and would take care of the rest when he met up with the others, Sakura and Sasuke should know some pretty good cleaning methods.

/Not that it'd help you./'Quite you.'

He'd set up the wards for his apartment, and good grief it was a mess, and door, grabbing the privacy seals, she made her way down the stairs and through the streets, moving towards the populated ones, knowing that the villagers would give her a wide berth, if only to not risk touching the 'demon-child'.

Doubling back to avoid running into any of the Military Police, although they were mostly apathetic to her-him in his timeline, they did help him out from time to time and walk him to and from places, and if they happened to be nearby when shopkeeps were gouging their prices, they'd throw a Sharingan filled glare their way and move on.

They were still dicks sometimes though.

Making sure no one noticed him, he quickly ducked into the Founding Tree and set up. Now all she-he had to do was wait.

This gender change thing would take some getting used to, dattebayo.

* * *

Sasuke could scarcely believe his eyes, and yet he knew he'd have to anyway. He struggled not to cry and instead thought of things that made him gag. It helped a little bit. And then he'd remembered that his mother was still alive. That made him tear up a bit, and she stopped in the middle of her greeting to him to see what was wrong, she'd believed his lie of a nightmare easily enough and decided he'd help make lunch.

He'd figured he'd make extra to take to the rest of them. Getting the rice and reaching for the plum, he'd finished...his brother's bento. He felt himself begin to cry again, and pushed it away, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. He started on the batch he was going to bring the others.

 ...

"Hmm, Sasuke,"Mikoto began,"we're done making lunch for the others?" Strange, her younger son rarely agreed to do housework with her, believing it to be a thing only girls did, and even then, he never willingly did more than he had to.

"I'm making them for my friends," Sasuke said, and with it, he carried a voice of finality, one she certainly expected from her husband and not her baby. He wasn't growing up already was he? She'd already lost Itachi when he was much younger than Sasuke, and already she was losing him.

"Sasuke...why are you in the kitchen?" Mikoto jumped, had she been so distracted she didn't notice Fugaku come up from behind her? Sasuke stiffened at the sound of Fugaku's voice but continued to make more onigiri, this time filling it with Salmon. How odd, usually Sasuke was obedient and constantly looking for his father's approval...what changed?

"...Sasuke, didn't you hear your father call for you?" Sasuke mumbled an answer along the lines of being upset with him. And Mikoto couldn't help but repeat those words."You're...upset with him?" Uh-oh.

"Ah...Sasuke why are you upset with me exactly?" There was the Uchiha pride back again. Sasuke turned to glare at Fugaku and continued to do so as he washed his hands, answering,"Because I had a dream last night, and Otou-sama said I could never make an Onigiri half as good as Okaa-san's." Mikoto bit back the urge to laugh. Fugaku was suited more for shinobi training rather than child rearing.

"...Sasuke, that was a dream-"

"Are you saying you lied?!" Oh, this was too precious, she activated her Sharingan to memorize it all. She wished she had her camera! 

"Sasuke it was a dream, nothing I said in a dream could be the truth," Fugaku said sternly wondering why he was arguing the nuances of whether a dream could be truthful when compared against real life, not only that but with his youngest son.

"So you my Onigiri is as good as Okaa-san's?" Sasuke threw back, his eyes sparkling with that childlike innocence, Mikoto saw the look Fugaku threw her way, smiling silently urging him to continue. Fugaku glared at her, and with a sigh, "Well, I would have to try one first-"

"Here." Fugaku stared at the plate with a single Onigiri and the hopeful look on Sasuke's face, he could just say no and leave, but the burning gaze of retribution he felt from his wife urged him not to. As much as he'd like to say he was head of this household, he only held weight in the Clan matters. In the house, Mikoto ruled with an iron fist and the threat of chores.

And as they say, and A Happy Wife is a Happy Life.

Sighing once again, he took a bite expecting it to taste as crudely as it looked...and yet it tasted oddly like Mikoto's own, and yet not because she'd never let him eat one filled with tomato. While he didn't outright hate the vegetable it wasn't his favorite. Sasuke awaited approval and Fugaku not being one for words, patted Sasuke on the head, took his bento and left. The sheer look of happiness and underlying look of laughter on Sasuke's face went unnoticed by Fugaku, but Mikoto saw everything and so did Itachi.

He had it on film.

Mikoto never felt more proud. Her baby was just like HER.

* * *

Sakura hummed alongside her mother, making bentos for her boy's and Shikamaru, she added more tomatoes to one, remembering how much Sasuke loved tomatoes, and mackerel to the other, she couldn't make ramen, but she recalled that Naruto was fond of Tempura, and added some in, although his bento was the healthiest of all.

He needed to get healthy somehow.Adding in some extra ingredients, she placed the lids on them and stacked them atop one another. They weren't too heavy, or maybe that was just her chakra enhanced strength allowing her to do this with ease. Her mother was putting the finishing touches on her fathers when Kizashi finally took notice of all the bentos. 

Chuckling, Kizashi teased, "Sakura-chan, trying to impress a boyfriend?" Sakura shook her head no, smiling," Nope they're for my friends." Kizashi chuckled good-naturedly, but in his head, he was breathing in relief, his daughter wouldn't be leaving the nest anytime soon.

Mebuki sighed at her husband's antics, and sent him off with a kiss on the cheek, Sakura was putting on her boots by the door, and Mebuki still couldn't help but stare at her daughter and the way she'd held herself. Like a proper shinobi.

"Kaa-chan, I'm off!" Sakura called after her.

Mebuki waved, "Be back by dinner."

Sakura smiled and waved, easily carrying the bento boxes to wherever she was going. Her daughter was growing up way too fast.

* * *

Shikamaru was up when his mother called, although, in reality, he was up much earlier than that.vNot that anyone would know but him at least. He leisurely made his way downstairs, grabbing a few bills worth of Ryo and headed out the door, he'd stop by the Akimichi owned market for a drink and some cups because if he knew Sakura he knew she'd bring food. 

Settling for some generic juice, not too sweet and not too bland, he made his way the counter, noticing his shadow out of the corner of his eyes, his old man had sent someone to follow him. Grinning to himself, he'd decided to use this to his advantage. He'd been meaning to test how much of his ability had carried over from his timeline.

Besides, while both of them had the equal advantage in having survived a war, Shikamaru had fought a losing battle and come back with the knowledge that could decimate a platoon of Shinobi easily.

...

The Shinobi of today really wasn't anything to look at. No wonder Madara had wiped them out so easily. Sighing, muttering a troublesome, Shikamaru made his way to the Tree, he had his work cut out for him.

 

 


	2. Have Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura stumbles upon some life-changing information.  
> Sasuke decides to throw his Clan Pride to the wind.  
> Naruto is at his first birthday party.  
> And Shikamaru finds an important ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Shikamaru's parts just fall flat and I feel bad.

"Well, this isn't something I ever expected to see, dattebayo..." Naruto mumbled to himself. Sasuke, Sakura-chan, AND Shikamaru had all come with food and all she-he had to offer were a few pieces of candy.

Really high-end candy, was he a thief in this Timeline?!

"Relax Dobe," Sasuke said, recovering quickly, he could smell the food that Sakura brought as soon as she'd entered by him. He'd missed her cooking."You have to worry about not bringing anything, your seals are equal payment enough." Setting the box full of Onigiri on the mat he'd spread out he sat down, legs crossed and opened it, revealing neatly lined Onigiri in a very typical Uchiha fashion.

Naruto grinned, happy to see his best friends turned lovers alive and well. Sakura sighed at her future teammate's antics and nudged Shikamaru to sit with them. The Nara muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath and followed after her placing the bottle down and laid starfish style on the ground. Sakura snickered, patting his leg.

"Typical Nara," she said passing around bento boxes,"wake up you lazy bastard, I made Mackerel." That got him up, saying a quick itadakimasu, he began to eat. The members of Team Seven doing the same. They ate in an awkward silence, or at least three of them did. Naruto finished her-his meal first. And set about applying the privacy and barrier seals, once he'd finished he let out her-his pent-up excitement.

And slight anger.

 _/Cut 'em some slack, kit./_ Kurama rumbled from within, _/They were practically dead./_

"You guys really scared me back then, dattebayo!!" Naruto fumed, crossing his arms, pouting. They made him believe they died, only for the Rikkudo-Jiji to tell him that they were planning to go back in time, the meanies!!

"Listen you! I'm not the one that was bleeding out in front of me,"Sakura said, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, and then set her sights on Sasuke, "nor was I the one that gave up their life to Kaguya!!"

_/Wait. What./_

Sasuke eyes widened, gave up his life for-"Wait, what. Sakura! All three of us beat Kaguya and sealed her away, we had at least 15 years of peace before an entity like her struck, both of you died...!"

_/Wait you had to do that again?/_

"Eh? Who's Kaguya?!" Naruto yelled she-he hated being out of the loop," We were fightin' the daimyos! The daimyos!!"

_/Granny?/_

"That's a lot more different than my version of things, the Fourth Shinobi War was a result of a joint assault from Kumo and Iwa. In response, Kiri landed a blitz attack and called for an alliance between them Suna and Konoha. In the end, we won...but at the cost of our Jinchuriki, our largest merchant family and the winning battle had our last Uchiha hangin' on by a string," Shikamaru admitted, his gears turning coming to a very obvious conclusion. 

_/WHAT?!/_

They did come back in time to a different timeline so one of two things were possible. They came from different points in time, or from different parallel worlds in entirety, in which case.   

"The Multiverse theory," Sakura breathed, her gaze meeting Shikamaru's, he nodded. She'd read through the entire first floor of the library, and probably through the other floors considering her ties to Tsunade...but then again she could've gained different skills under different tutelage.

_/The what now?/_

"The what now?" Naruto parroted, he was so confused.

"It's a hypothetical set of universes and worlds alongside ours. They range everywhere from, being in a different time period to being a completely different world entirely with its own set of rules and everything," Sakura explained. They'd have to be careful not to deviate too much from this world's counterparts, though they seemed to play their parts well enough so far it didn't raise suspicion. 

"Then...that means you guys aren't the people I knew from my world right," Naruto whispered, fear evident in his voice, and then as if struck by lightning his face lit up in understanding," So that's why you guys didn't look twice my way!! That makes so much more sense, dattebayo!!" Naruto cheered.

"Dobe," Sasuke said in false irritation," what're you on about now?"

"I mean that I'm a boy now, teme!!"

"Why wouldn't you be a -oh," Sakura understood, blushing heavily, it all made sense now, his fidgeting when they arrived and his rather discomfort when sitting down. Patting Sasuke and Shikamaru on the back, with a serious face she said," Good luck, teaching him is on you now."Sasuke looked at her like she grew a second head, and Shikamaru brushed her hand off to lie on the ground, muttering 'bothersome' as he did so.

"You guys are mean," Naruto pouted. Shikamaru chuckled, from where he lay," It's fun teasing you Naruto, you get riled up so easily."

"Hey!!" Sakura giggled, Sasuke following after and from within Naruto's mindscape, Kurama merely uttered, _/I just wanna know what the hag had to do with all of this./_

It was a nice feeling, this peace, and quiet with no impending war looming over them. Naruto liked this peace, and with their combined experience they could definitely save lives. 

Count on it, dattebayo!

* * *

"I guess that means we should re-introduce ourselves then," Sakura said hugging her knees, they'd sat in laughter nudging and telling jokes, forgetting the heavy burden they'd each set upon themselves, they'd left their world behind now, those futures had been forgotten and closed. They were setting off into the unknown, with no possible way of knowing what path they would take.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, she-he already knew who they were, why would they need a re-introduction?

 _/Kit, same face, different person./_ That didn't help any.Kurama facepalmed.

"Because just because we know each other's names doesn't mean we know each other that well," Sakura explained, at Naruto's confused expression she continued," I may have the same face as your Sakura, but I've experienced different things. The core of my personality may be the same but my war was very different from your war. It hurt me differently..." She whispered the last part, but they heard it well enough. 

They stiffened from the sorrow in her voice. Her tone echoed their own feelings and the atmosphere became depressing, each of them wallowing in their own guilt, different yet all the same.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto began, her blue eyes focused on the floor. The other three people in the room confused at her-his statement.

"Naruto-what-"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my dad was the Yellow Flash and my mother was the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She was also the former Jinchuriki of the Konohagakure no Sato, I succeeded my mother as Jinchuriki and both my parents and God-Father as a Fuinjutsu Master. I am the Head Matriarch- Was the Head Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan, last known Clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato. I succeeded the Godaime Senju Tsunade as Rokudaime Hokage...only to watch my village nearly burn at the hands of the Elemental Nation Daimyos. Of the Konoha Twelve...I am the only one fit for duty."

_/And if you'd stayed any longer you'd be the only one alive./_

Silence greeted him, and she...he couldn't be more grateful, that was a word vomit and despite his boundless energy, it was hard...admitting he'd failed as Hokage.

"Haruno Sakura..." Sakura began, breaking the silence, it would be better to not have Naruto sit around and feel sorry for himself. Better to have him focused on absorbing all this information than the alternative.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Born to the Konoha branch of an Uzushio trading family. My parents are-were average rank shinobi, although I have a feeling my mother was once Anbu...I think. I have an Eidetic Memory and exemplary chakra control which was helpful in my path to becoming an Iryonin under the tutelage of the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. During the Fourth Shinobi War... I worked with Konoha T&I under Yamanaka Inoichi when our Sen-"Naruto and Sasuke sucked in a breath, "when one of our own was compromised. Said compromised party suggested a suicide mission, which gave us a leg up in the war...our Anbu Commander and Rokudaime Hokage paid the ultimate price.

_/WHAT?!!How come ya keep dying Gaki!!/_

"I don't know who survived or what followed after, I came back right after Kaguya's sealing!" But that didn't justify her not sticking around, it was selfish of her wasn't it, to not come back to stop this ancient evil but rather because she just wanted her boys alive.

"Nara Shikamaru, Head of the Nara Clan and former advisor to the late Godaime and Rokudaime Hokage and Jounin Commander. Our war wasn't with this Kaguya, but rather it was a full-scale assault on Konoha, Kiri leaped into the fray for political reasons I won't discuss for the sake of keeping this simple. Iwa and Kumo's reasoning is that it as retribution-"

"Retribution?! Wait, you don't mean-?!"

"They somehow got wind that Naruto was the progeny of the Yellow Flash and with the way, he basically single-handedly won the Third War, he shamed Iwa and Kumo, Kiri saw this as an opportunity to get in with Konoha and with the trade benefits Suna would get from both Konoha and the possible strength it could amass from Kiri's remaining swordsman, Suna agreed and Konoha needed all the manpower it could get...We lost our Jinchuriki as I said before, and we lost one of the best Iryonin of our generation...Sasuke basically ended the war with his Katon Jutsu, Kumo couldn't rival his mastery of the Raiton, despite hailing from Kaminari no Kuni and Iwa's most powerful bombs required careful transportation.

"I saw that advantage and used it, didn't think the Sasuke of my timeline would go on so many suicide missions regarding that though...by the end of the war everyone was practically dead on their feet...I don't know about Team Eight, Kiba was still getting over Akamaru, maybe he let loose and..." he trailed of their, the Inuzuka's implied fate," and Team Nine suffered the loss of their Sensei and their Bukijutsu user TenTen, and you can infer the rest."

His story weighed heavily with Sasuke. They all did, they'd suffered so much before turning back time, and he'd at least managed to achieve some semblance of a happy ending before everything went to hell.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, my story is one similar to Sakura's but different in the fact that we had close to fifteen years of relative peace after the entity known as Kaguya was sealed away. We all...well most of the Konoha Twelve and Sai settled down and had children. We lost Neji in the war and Gai...was forced to retire after he lost the use of his legs during the war...I think my timeline was closest to peace. I had found out the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre...and about Naruto's...childhood...the entire Shinobi Alliance did.

"That changed how everyone viewed Jinchuriki and we came a lot closer to understanding them after the war was over. Naruto and I lost an arm as proof of that," Sasuke chuckled, holding the one lost arm as if it would disappear if he let it go,"And then, as if our efforts were for nothing, Kaguya or remnants of her came and infected shinobi, by the time the information made its way back at least Two of the Five Great Elemental Nations had been ravaged, Konoha was next, I...got out with Naruto and both of our kids."He stopped short...how could he tell them that he came back because it was part of his mission parameters, and not out of his own want to change things. He'd accepted that his wife was dead, that Sakura's dying breath telling him to take Sarada and go would be the last he'd ever get to see her again.

That he wanted to join his dead wife and daughter wherever they were.

"Sasuke-teme...what happened after that..." It was less of a question and more of an order, and despite the voice being so much more different and young, Sasuke responded to what was ordered of him," Naruto managed to save his son but had to leave behind the body of his wife and daughter and I managed to get my daughter out...but there wasn't any point. Naruto had lost his son long before we got to a safe distance, and my daughter died along the way.

"In the normal Uchiha fashion we burned the remains, and there Naruto gave me his last order as my Hokage, so I'm here only because of that," It wasn't too hard to admit, he was stating his mission parameters to his Hokage,"My Kage ordered this of me and failure is not an option."

He'd expected to get punched by one of them(Naruto maybe Sakura, after marrying him she let up the shy demeanor and was pretty upfront about some of the dumb things he did) a hateful mutter of troublesome. Not laughter.

"Sasuke," there was a notable lack of -kun along with his name, she had grown through a war after all,"you weren't the only one ordered around by our fool," "Hey!"  "of a Hokage...say was he the Rokudaime for you too?!" She was pinching Naruto's cheeks as she looked at him, the mirth in her eyes clear to him. 

Shaking his head no, eyes still wide with shock,"No, he was the Nanadaime. Kakashi was given the seat before him."

"He was only a Rokudaime candidate for me, but Kakashi ordered me to come back, but technically I think everyone regarded Naruto as our Hokage, even Kakashi himself..."Shikamaru stopped there," I recall Ino telling me something Sai said to you. Something along the lines of him hoping you'd get rid of ROOT permanently or at least officially list them as part of ANBU. No more hiding in the shadows or something like that."

...

"Well just add that to the pile then."

What.

_/What./_

"What?"All three of them looked at Naruto like the blond grew a second head, said blond grinned," Well we have a whole bunch of things we need to do, that includes making the lives of the friends who haven't met us yet, better." Like it was the simplest thing in the world. Sasuke snorted, and shook his head, best keep things simple for now.

Sakura nodded her head sagely and put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder," We'll leave the planning to you, Chief Strategist."

"Was that the title I carried?" Shikamaru asked as he mentally rearranged some factors and variables, already listing several different possible strategies to use with all the basic information they'd each been given.

"Okay, break time is over, we need more information first if I'm even going to begin to stop half the things I'm sure each of our timelines has in common."

* * *

_ We need more information about this world's current state of affairs. Sakura I'm going to leave that to you and your Eidetic Memory.  _

Sakura stood amongst the many rows of the Konohagakure Public Library, a repository for general information allotted to the public about most things. Of course, mission parameters and results were inaccessible until you made Chunin and even then only Missions up till B-Rank was made available, you have to be Tokubetsu Jounin to even dream about seeing the information of S-Rank value and those were only handed out to ANBU.

She was worried she'd have to risk sneaking into the Genin and possibly Jounin to get certain bits of information Shikamaru had outlined as important for her to retrieve and bring back to the Founding Tree the following Saturday. They had only three months until the Uchiha Massacre by Sakura's count and after this week she'd make it imperative they at least begin training enough to do something about the coup d'etat that they were planning.

But that would be put on the backburner for now. On the second day, while she was clearing the nonfiction section lettered M-R, a certain unanticipated piece of information came to her notice immediately sifted through all the material she had, memorizing the words, for later revision and found the information she needed. 

This world was eerily similar to Sasuke and hers except for one distinctive difference. A difference so unprecedented it could throw a wrench in the groundwork for some of their plans.

Orochimaru was an upstanding Shinobi in the service of Konoha. He was famous for a lot of the things he was famous for back in her world. He alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade fought against Hanzo and survived, thereafter an attack laid waste to certain platoons under his leadership during the war. The casualty amongst them was her Shishou's fiance.

From there it listed that her Shishou and he established the Konohagakure Treatment&Rehabilitation Center for Shinobi, and laid the groundwork for Iryonin training a plan that he alone continued the fight for Iryonin establishment on every team going in and out of Konoha. He mentioned how he couldn't have made it that far without her Shishou's help and Jiraiya's skill in Fuinjutsu.

And looking at the pictures of all three of them, she could see why. There was nothing but compassion and kindness in his eyes, none of the cold cruelty she came to know from her timeline.

Putting that behind her she put the book down, ready to move onto the next texts on Chakra control and application, even if those three weren't going to become full-fledged Iryonin, they could at least use some Field Medic training in case of dire emergencies.

"What you gonna try and become the next Tsunade kid?" A gruff voice from behind her said, it startled her, and she quickly turned around to the owner of said voice, it was that man!! The one that always beat up Naruto and denied him the basic right to food!! 

Her anger was bubbling now, it wouldn't do anyone any good if she let him get the better of her. Especially because she was a Shinobi.

"Yes, she was a very strong kunoichi with exemplary Chakra Control, she also helped revolutionize our understanding of medicine-" 

"Buncha hogwash," the man bit out, she read that her Shishou's untimely departure from Konoha after the Kyuubi Attack rubbed a lot of the citizens the wrong way, but they couldn't really blame her could they, she had hemophobia after what happened to her fiance all the blood from the Aftermath of Kurama's rampage probably shocked her so much into leaving."She ain't no real shinobi, probably stamped her name on there for helping a little bit, being the last of the Senju and all, you oughta be ashamed of yerself for even admiring that-"

"If you could refrain from both badmouthing my former teammate and from cursing in front of this young Shinobi in training, please," That voice usually made her skin crawl but today she found it nothing but reassuring the Vile Thing blanched bowed and apologized finally leaving her to her books.

"Jerk," she muttered as she turned to face her unexpected savior.

"Not the word I'd use, but for lack of a polite term yes, he was," she giggled at that and Orochimaru chuckled along with her, who would've thought she'd be laughing alongside a former enemy of hers.

"Now why would you be interested in my former teammate I wonder," his eyes fell on the books on Chakra Control and theory, and his eyes filled with...sorrow?

"Why are you sad?" she found herself asking before she had a chance to, Orochimaru's eye's widened in shock before he chuckled softly, bending down he patted her head,"Just remembering someone, you remind me of her...in more ways than one. Well then before I leave may I recommend you take this book with you when you leave?"

He quickly reached the book with ease(curse her tiny legs) and handed it to her. The title caught her interest, it was under her Shishou's name. She would definitely be taking this home, and the answer must've been written on her face because Orochimaru thanked her not two seconds later. And left with a blond child-NARUTO?!!

"...what."

* * *

_ Sasuke, we need more info on the current clan events, can you do that for me. _

It was easier said than done, Sasuke thought at first and then at dinner that night, he got his chance all of a sudden.

The dinner started easily enough they were eating with his maternal cousin Shisui and his family and they complimented on some of the sashimi he had helped his mother make particularly the ones he made. He was a bit afraid his mother would be upset, but she happily pointed out which ones he'd made and muttered something along the lines of 'You'll make a wonderful husband someday'.

He almost choked on his miso. Almost.

"Hmm, you son seems to enjoy cooking, it seems Fugaku-dono," Shisui's father began. And Sasuke had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes or make any kind of disapproving actions, like giving him the ol' stink eye.

His pride as an Uchiha be damned this was the same clan that generally ignored Naruto in his timeline.

Alas, it seems he'd been caught judging by the quick look his Father shot him, damn, he quickly schooled his face when Shisui's father glanced at him. His father answered back something generic and Shisui's father prodded again, his aunt shooting Mother an apologetic expression and continuing to eat her food. 

Meanwhile, Shisui discreetly signed,'End me.' To Itachi, who signed back,'Sorry.' So Sasuke decided to go for the throat when Shisui's father made that next comment.

"It's just that he's an Uchiha, Fugaku-dono, should he not be perfecting his Katon technique's?"

"Is this your roundabout way of saying you don't like what we made?" Sasuke was honestly offended, he'd worked hard to perfect his cooking skills after the massacre and while he was out on the road after the war. He rarely got to eat Sakura's food so he took care to be a good enough cook so that when he came back he could treat her for a change.(He didn't get his chance until Mother's Day and even then, Sarad made most of the food and even picked out most of the gifts.(He was a horrible husband.'Mother I am so sorry!!')

"How rude-!"

"Say's the guest that's disrespecting our food," Sasuke took a big bite out of the Onigiri his Aunt had brought, it was surprisingly delicious, but he paid it no mind, still angrily munching on the Onigiri. He heard Shisui whisper," He's like an angry chipmunk."

"How do you know what an angry Chipmunk look's like?" Itachi whispered back. Shisui chose to shut up then, obviously, the angry chipmunk story was embarrassing. Pity. Would've made a wonderful story... plus Naruto and Sakura would've tried to tame them or something.

...

When they left, Shisui's Father hoping he'd get a whipping or something and his Mother annoyed but courteous when they left, Shisui managed to throw him a thumbs up on his way out. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and he'd heard an audible sigh from Itachi.

Making their way back to the sitting room for one last cup of tea, he thought he'd be sent to his room, he thought wrong.

Sitting at the table with no chatter made him uncomfortable, Sakura and Sarada always made sure there was some type of sound for him to filter through as they ate, the silence of dinner at his compound too much for him. Sakura had known why he needed her to keep talking but Sarada merely picked it up from her.

Now though he really wished one of those three were here.'Fuck.'

His Father stared at him as if wondering how to punish him, he began to take a sip of his tea, his mother finished pouring his brother and his cup and was just about to finish pouring his own and Sasuke decided that was a perfect time to speak.

"Father if you're going to punish me with a whipping or something, I'm going to disown myself and run away," he didn't worry about anyone listening in, Naruto and Shikamaru seal proofed the whole place.

His Father choked on his tea and his pride as an Uchiha willed any urge to spit-take away. His Mother and brother, about to raise their cups for a sip before slamming it back down like they do in the manga he sometimes read at stopovers during his trips outside the village. They were turned away from his Father who was coughing, his Mother instinctively handing him water, not looking at him directly.

'Mission accomplished.' He took a sip of his own tea, making a face at the bitter taste. Oh well, he'd get used to it...eventually. 

"Sasuke," his Father began,"Tommorrow you will attend the Clan meeting with your older brother and myself, you will be expected to support him when he becomes Clan Head, as such this is the first step we will be taking in your Brother and your succession."

'Huh...that was easier than expected.'

* * *

_ Naruto, I need you to get a read on Jiraiya and Kakashi, and you need to read up more about your Clan here. We need to know everything about the role the Uzumaki's play here and how to get you out of that shitty excuse of an apartment. _

Honestly, Naruto had no idea how it got to this point. One day he was sifting through the trash in his apartment, and after 9 hours of continuous cleaning with only one clone running up and down the stair at a time, he'd finally finished only to find a butt ton of garbage at the front door.

Naruto had not time for this, but really he needed to go to the library with Jiji's help in person, so setting a specific set of instructions for a group of 20 clones at home,(he was a klutz, they'd dispel from stubbing their toe) he marched down to the Hokage office.

...

Or so he thought because right as he was nearing the Hokage Tower a mob of people decided they wanted retribution now. So instead of screaming, because last time that only made things worse for her-him, Naruto turned away and ran. And curse his stupid child-body, because his boundless energy ran out after 6 hours.

And they had finally caught him. It was a bit cliche but, his back against the wall and a crowd of angry citizens out for his blood, he felt as small as he was. Closing his eyes, he accepted he'd get out of this alive but scared.

Yet the hit never came, there was angry shouting but Naruto paid it no mind, having already learned to filter it out during his own timeline's childhood. He felt his body lifted into the air, and he could smell that comforting scent of Kaka-nii and Hebi-Sennin...?

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the familiar Dog Mask, and all he could say was," Kaka-nii..."

"Not now Naruto," the toneless voice came, Naruto knew the sound of sleight surprise ANBU held if they were figured out, Kakashi was either very good...or he'd just ratted himself out.Guess he'd find himself out soon enough.

"Fufufu," Orochimaru chuckled, keeping pace with Kakashi...it seemed more like he was slowing down for Kakashi now that he looked more closely. Quickly entering through the window, Hokage-Jiji had quickly put down his pen and waived his ANBU guard away, activating his privacy seals. Naruto was placed gingerly onto one of the seats, his legs dangling, not quite reaching the floor yet.

He took to staring at the floor, he hadn't seen the Sandaime in years, yet he probably saw him the other day in this world. He was a stranger.

"Naruto, I think we specifically talked about what you were supposed to say when you were caught like that last time," the Sandaime began,"why did you turn back and run?"

Shit.

 _/Quick make something up!/ <Like what!>/You thought you could get away??/<That'll never work.>_He bickered internally for far too long because Kakashi had placed a hand on his shoulder and lifting his mask her saw Kakashi with his fabled Sharingan and scar. 

"There's no shame in admitting you were afraid," Naruto felt like crying, Kakashi hadn't had much time to take it easy once the war started, and it was moments like this she had missed dearly, especially after Sakura had passed. She'd been all that held Sasuke and her together in those days, and all three of them threw themselves into their work after that. Kakashi occasionally checking in on them periodically.(Until it was just making sure she ate every day.)

Kakashi ruffled his hair, and he pushed his hand away good-naturedly, a grin on his face.

"Regardless, please call for help next time Naruto. The ANBU on your guard roster have been chosen specifically because they will not hurt you," the Sandaime leaned back taking a smoke from his pipe.

"Sensei," Orochimaru interrupted," I think you had some important news for Naruto-kun." Naruto perked up at that, news just for him, the last time that happened he was six and just about to enter the Academy...he was definitely eight last time he checked. Did he forget something?

"Ah yes, Naruto how would you like it if Kakashi officially adopted you as a ward of the Hatake Clan?" The question had Naruto frozen to his seat...Kakashi wanted to adopt him?? But why?

Kakashi patted him on the head," You don't need to decide now. I understand if-"

"Will you be home often? Are you gonna tell me about all your missions? Will I be living with you? Hey, can I get my own ninken, except I want foxes!! Can I do that?!" He asked until Kakashi put up his hands to quiet him he obeyed.

"Yes, no, yes, and we'll see when you're older," Kakashi answered," Now Orochimaru-san has agreed to help you move most of your things to the compound, don't cause trouble now okay."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted, that drew a chuckle from the room's occupants, with a bow Kakashi Shunshin'd away. Orochimaru's gaze fell upon Naruto," Now then, what was it that you needed at the Hokage tower before you were wrongfully chased away?"

Naruto scratched his head,"Ahaha, well a friend of mine mentioned seeing my last name listed as a Clan in the Konoha Public Records, and in her own Clan records so I wanted to ask if you could tell me  more about them seeing as I can't get into the library because when I get close I get chased away and, why are you looking at me like that?" 

Orochimaru and the Sandaime's face was full of cold fury, which they calmly did away with before Orochimaru quickly ushered him out to get his things from his apartment to bring to the compound. He didn't miss the look the ANBU Agents, Orochimaru and the Sandaime shared as he made his way out. He'd ignore it...this time at least.

...

And now here he was being dressed by Orochimaru for a dinner party at the Akimichi's that Friday night. He was dreading this immensely, he prayed to the Sage above that his Team Mates would be there.(Even though Sakura was technically a Merchant Clan Daughter.)

* * *

 

_And I'll be gaining us the one ally that needs to be aware of the truth if we're going to do this without raising suspicion._

_You mean your-_

_Yes._

Sitting still for 6 hours on end each day for the past 3 days would've driven Naruto mad the very first day, Sasuke mad the second and Sakura probably would've slipped up in anticipation by the third day, but for Shikamaru, this was something he'd rather do any day.

That was probably why the Teams were set up the way they were. Team Ten, Infiltration, Information Gathering and Capture. And right now for the third day in a row, he was going to beat his Father. A task he'd never been able to do, and after the war, he would've gotten his chance...he would have.

"Who are you?" Shikaku asked, his eyes focused on his form.

"I'm your son," Shikamaru replied easily.

"Oh," the 'no you're not' went unsaid but not unheard.

"Technically I am both your son and I am not your son..."Shikamaru explained generally moving another piece on the board.His Father could fill the blanks on his own.

"You can't expect me to believe that," Shikaku replied, moving his remaining pawn forward.

"I don't, but I do expect you to believe the reason I came back for," Shikamaru replied, in another move he'd win. Shikaku gazed at the board and sighed, moving his piece inevitably to its doom. He may as well accept defeat with grace.

"To protect the 'King' I presume?" Shikaku gazed at the person who was his son and not his son. Shikamaru moved his piece forward deliberately avoiding his Fathers forfeited King piece.

"No," he answered simply. And with that Shikaku won. They sat in silence, and Shikamaru wondered if he was going to be sent to T&I.

"Hm," he heard his father begin to chuckle, a firm hand on his head, Shikaku grinned,"It seems I've taught you well, my son."

"Pssh, I let you win that time," he'd beat him someday.


	3. Party Poppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honestly, Weasel Face and Dog Man weren't gonna be part of the circle but I think we have to tell them."  
> "Do we have to?"  
> "Naruto. I like living, so yes."  
> "Sasuke, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/18/17  
> Edits and Additions made

Sakura stared at the large compound before her wondering what she was doing here in the first place, she had three other texts that needed to be memorized and transcribed by the day after tomorrow.

"C'mon Forehead let's go!!" Ino's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, it seemed the Ino and Sakura of this world had a friendly rivalry, where they were competing for the spot of Top Kunoichi, and not Sasuke, they still called each other names, but it was more out of competition than malice. She wore her favorite qipao, deep red with the Haruno Family symbol on the back, a full white...spiral.

That was a very...new and exciting change Sakura had become accustomed to. Her Father had explained to her that the Haruno's were a descending branch Clan from an Uzushio family that had moved here along with Mito-sama. And seeing as how most of Uzushio were capable Shinobi before the beginnings of the economy and civilian infrastructure, she had slightly above average Chakra Coils for a family that had become Merchants before returning to Shinobi life.

That didn't explain the spiral though. And her Father's face became somber, explaining that just as Konoha added the spiral to their Village Symbol, so did some of the Uzushio Clans. In Honor of their Fallen Home and those, we'd left behind.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Ino tugged her towards the Akimichi Compound for Choji's Birthday. She was glad to be invited but felt like she was intruding.(Although she'd probably benefit from making friends with the Akimichi Clan Heir, so she'd come prepared with his favorite chips and a limited edition catalog of Shinobi Dining.)

...

As fate would have it she was warmly welcomed, Choji's mother ecstatic that Ino was making girlfriends, and happy that Sakura had chosen such a perfect gift. Not only that she wasn't out of place at all, well besides the presence of the Four Noble Clans, there was Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto present. And her dread became joy. Even though they probably wouldn't be able to speak of anything of that nature.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke said, looking at the smiling blond," I didn't think anything fancy you owned would stay this clean." The jibe was all in good nature but the adults listening in seemed to be dissatisfied,(cough*Fugaku*cough).

Naruto puffed his chest in pride, he loved his Honorary Hatake Clan Yukata," It's Kaka-Nii's, dattebayo!! I'm a ward of the Hatake Clan!!" He was really proud of this and Sasuke and Sakura smiled in approval. Naruto's living status was sorted out, now all they had to do was figure out where Jiraiya was.

"Who??" Ino asked she'd been talking with Hinata(trying and failing) and Naruto's mention of Clan had caught her attention. It seemed to catch the attention of one Uchiha Mikoto. Who paused her conversation to walk closer to listen, the rest of the adults doing the same.

"Sakura..." Shikamaru mumbled from where he was playing...Hanafuda? with Choji who was enjoying it immensely. Sakura took that as her cue to sift through her mental library and pull all the necessary information she'd dug up on Kakashi in her last life and compared it with the information available in this world. Finally, cross-referencing it with what was available to the public.

"The Hatake Clan was one of the smaller Clans that have been apart of Konoha since the Shodai's Era and some people state that the Hatake and the Senju had a longstanding Alliance, alongside the Uzumaki's during the Warring States Period," Sakura explained, "It's nothing definitive though. Although the Clan was small it has produced excellent Shinobi until the many Wars whittled it down to its last two members. The White Fang of Konohagakure no Sato, who's apparently retired and his son Hatake Kakashi..." She paused and took notice of her increased audience.

Blushing she twiddled her thumbs, looking as shy and innocent as possible, "I uh...don't really know much beyond that...the library doesn't have any records like that on hand for students."

The Clan heads looked thoughtful of this tiny civilian girl who the Yamanaka Heiress had brought with her, her head of pink hair having caught the attention of the more...aloof of the Four Noble Clans.(Who has a child with pink hair?)

Shikaku himself looked thoughtfully at the girl, Sakura if he remembered correctly. She was Mebuki's girl and had both her father's pinkish hair and her mother sharp mind. She could probably keep up with Shikamaru and with practice. What was Shikamaru playing at?

"Smart girl for a civilian," Fugaku commented, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Well, Mebuki is her mother," Inoichi said, a little on the defensive side, _(probably because Ino and Sakura were best friends, and he saw Sakura as a second daughter)_ "and considering that woman's work history..." He left it at that, no need for any information of Mebuki's ANBU history to leak to the kids. _(Ino was becoming quite the information broker.)_

"Not only that, but her family is one of the surviving Clans from Uzushio, her Father's one of our Jounin Diplomats," Shikaku explained, sipping from his tea lazily.

Hiashi hummed thoughtfully, his gaze resting on Naruto interacting with his nephew, trying and succeeding in goading a response from the usually standoffish boy. He hadn't wanted to stay, dropping off his daughter and nephew with the intent to have a Clan member bring them back, but Ageha was...convincing, and though he'd never been the best of friends with Fugaku they were once teammates and so he'd stayed as moral support for him.

_(Because as aloof and apathetic Hiashi was, he was much more well-adjusted with dealing with people than Fugaku.)_

That and he wanted to see his dead friends son. Their late Teammate and Hokage's son. 

Fugaku and Mikoto both followed Hiashi's pained gaze, and they're expressions softened as they listened to the children play, and then they heard it. 

"I'm gonna be Hokage teme, you just watch, dattebayo!!" And Mikoto turned away, it'd been nearly a decade and that familiar ache was still so fresh. Reaching beneath the table, Fugaku brushed his hand over hers. And her expression must have shown clearly on her face because everyone else had similar expressions of their own. 

It had been nearly a decade, and those wounds were still so fresh.

...

"Hope I'm not late!! Err..."Tsume announced tossing Kiba into the room with the other kids, Akamaru yipping with joy. Kuromaru and Hana scrambling to soften their fall, "Did I miss something?" She asked looking at Shibi, the Aburame gave her a look affirming her suspicions and turned his gaze towards the children, saw the tuft of bright blonde hair and she quickly put two and two together. 

"...I brought sake," she said, and Ageha quickly moved to gather cups for them. After the kids had the cake of course. 

* * *

 "Did you enjoy yourself?"  

"It was great, you should have stayed Hebi-Jiji they brought out sake after Kiba's Mom came,dattebayo!!" 

Naruto was being walked back by Orochimaru, towards the Hatake Compound. A modest thing, at least depending on how far inside you were. The Compound was made to look small, unassuming, and as normal as possible because once you entered you realized the compound went in one straight line, spreading out vertically not horizontally like most compounds did. The trees helped hide the sheer size and space of the compound, helpful in the fact that it made protecting its members.

Naruto had only been able to see a small part of it, when he _(nailed it!)_ had been moving his things to the Compound, and then he'd _(haha!)_ been shoved into the bathroom and instructed to wash thoroughly, wrapped in a pure white yukata with the Hatake Clan Symbol of the back, the name Kakashi embroidered into one of the sleeves.

And according to Sakura, Kaka-Nii's Father was still alive!!...Shit. Kaka-Nii's father was alive. Which meant they probably met each other on one occasion or the other. 

_< Quick, Kurama make some name up!!> **/What?!Why!!/** <Kaka-Nii's dad will be suspicious!!> **/This one's on you, Gaki./** <Don't abandon me you furball!!>_

"You look like you swallowed a lemon." Naruto heard the comment come from in front of him. In the standard Jounin Flak jacket and Konoha Hitaite, stood the White Fang of Konoha. The man had the silvery white hair like Kakashi and the same eyes and...holy shit.

"Now I know what he looks like..." Naruto whispered and the surprised laugh from Sakumo caught him off guard. Orochimaru chuckled along, ruffling Naruto's hair, he'd said that out loud hadn't he?

_**/Damn, your Sensei has good genes./** <I know.>_

Bending down with a smile, Sakumo patted Naruto on the head," Well that wasn't what I expected from our first meeting Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed, his embarrassment giving way to more laughter, and then Naruto remembered what Sakura had said.

"Aren't you retired?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah well, in Konoha," Sakumo began, opening the door to the compound," You'll find that a retired Shinobi is really just a polite way of saying that you'rea liability." Bidding Orochimaru farewell, Sakumo held his hand out for Naruto to take, and gingerly Naruto did so. Leading him through the house, Naruto observed Sakumo's mannerisms, his gait, and the way he held himself.

It reminded him of his Kakashi.

"You're kinda weird Shiro-Jiji," Naruto said," Kinda like Kaka-Nii, but like you're the original." That drew another bout of laughter from Sakumo, now dubbed Shiro-Jiji. Dropping him off near his room, Sakumo pats his head again.

"You're not too shabby yourself kiddo," Shiro-Jiji gave him a once over and then retired to the master bedroom. Kaka-Nii wasn't back yet, so Naruto decided to change and then go exploring. Brushing his teeth and putting away the last of his clothes Naruto began to open his door.

"Naruto, when I pass by and open your room door, I expect to find you in bed," on second thought, sleep sounded like a great idea, he could explore the Compound with Shiro-Jiji tomorrow.

"Good night everyone!!" Naruto shouted diving under the covers.

"Good night, kid."

* * *

 "Sasuke," his Father began, watching him make the Onigiri he'd be taking with him later today. His complete 180 of his personality threw everyone for a loop, especially when he made faces during the Uchiha Clan meeting. They were very careful in their words with him present, but Sasuke didn't get to where he was in his world, as Shadow of the Kage, on pure luck.

 _'Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do,"_ he thought during those meetings, _'I fucking see you, you nasty.'_

That and he'd spent the meeting practicing his calligraphy, the Dobe had said he'd help them learn basic Fuinjutsu, and Sakura had basic Field Medicine covered, while Shikamaru tackled Wargame.

_"Fugaku-sama, what is your son doing." Less of a question and more of an unspoken order to get Sasuke to stop,'Like hell.'_

_"He is practicing for his Fuinjutsu lesson with the Uzumaki," his Father replied continuing his previous speech on how they would be receiving the Hatake Clan next week._

And all he thought was how that Elder's House was gonna be a test run for his bomb when he finished it.

"Yes, Father?" Sasuke responded, still making Onigiri while giving his Father an ear.

"...How are your Fuinjutsu lessons going?"The uncertainty of his Fathers tone and the question itself made Sasuke pause what he was doing. Was his Father trying to...talk to him? His Father had done so on a few other occasions, but it was more talking **_at_** him and less speaking **_to_** him. Glancing at his Father he caught the uncomfortable expression on his face and bit back a laugh.

His Father never was very good at child-rearing...or speaking civilly to someone. Or anyone that wasn't an Uchiha or Clan head.

"It's going well, Naruto's moved me onto basic barrier seals. Shikamaru is teaching us Wargame, and I'm covering Shurikenjutsu. I've made friends with Sakura-chan too, she's teaching me basic Field Medication," Sasuke told him, no hesitancy in his words or his tone searching for approval. He was just informing him, too used to his once position as Shadow to the Hokage, and Head of the Uchiha Clan.

"...You are learning Field Medication?" There was slight disapproval in his Fathers tone, and he could understand that becoming an Iryo-nin was...unbecoming of a male Shinobi of the esteemed Uchiha Clan. But Sasuke didn't care, besides Orochimaru was a good guy _(hopefully_ ), he didn't have to worry about anything in the Forest now. _(If the time ever came that is.)_

"Sakura-chan said she was tired of having to stitch us back together because we didn't know how," Sasuke replied, boxing the last of the Onigiri," and Nara-sama defended her reasoning and Orochimaru-sama wouldn't help us avoid her so...I am training in partial Field Medication."

 _'Help me.'_ He pleaded silently.

His Father stared at him in utter disbelief, at least he thought it was disbelief, his Father never was the most expressive man. So Sasuke waited for several silent moments before breaking the silence.

"Father, you're not broken are you?" He hoped he wasn't. That'd be bad. And Sakura would probably punch him if he brought this piece of information forward.

His Father stared, mouth open no sound coming out," Sasuke...Itachi will be accompanying you today alright." And with that, his Father took his bento laid before him and left. Mikoto following after him when he forgot to kiss her goodbye _(he assumed.)_

_..._

_'You fuck,' Mikoto thought,'What about my goodbye kiss?!'_

_..._

But that was none of his business, today was a shuriken lesson day, and Itachi would be accompanying him. This would be good for them since that meant he'd have another War Veterans expertise. Grabbing both their bento's Sasuke scurried to the door _(Sakura was right, short legs sucked)_ , slipping on his shoes, he waited for Itachi to come out.

With an extra person.

"Ooh, that smells great~! Sasuke-"

"I didn't think we'd be bringing another body?" He turned to his brother, who looked amused at Shisui's blanched face.

"No, I wasn't, but he ended up tagging along anyway," Itachi gestured towards the path that led to the District Gate. Keeping pace with short legs was hard.

...

Shisui trailed behind them, wary of Sasuke. _'Another Body...?'_

* * *

 "Well," Shikamaru began, sharpening his kunai, courtesy of his father," Looks like the gangs almost here." Naruto had informed him a while ago, his Chakra Practice with Sakura had been going well in terms of small term control, Kurama's assistance in this had been a great help. Allowing Naruto to use his own latent Chakra to heal and become a decent sensor-nin. Although whether that was a long-term possibility or not had yet to be seen.

"Shikamaru!!" Naruto whisper-shouted, landing down from the tree, signing "Unknown" along with the symbol for "Sasuke". Shikamaru automatically adjusted his position to make it seem like he didn't know what he was doing, or rather didn't care.

Sakura was intently following an instructional scroll on the topic relaying the information back to Naruto and himself, and in her typical Eidetic-self, she explained it word for word, diagram to diagram. And then Sasuke arrived along with his baggage.

Itachi and Shisui.

'Well, our job just got ten times easier.'

Tossing a glance at Sakura and Naruto, they got up to greet them.

"Teme!! You're back!!" Naruto exclaimed, genuinely happy to see any and all his friends. Throwing himself at Sasuke for a hug only to be stopped by Sakura.

"He's holding food Naruto!!" Sakura pulled Naruto up, examining him for any small cuts from where he slammed into the floor. Itachi took immediate notice of this. Shikamaru filed that away for later. Observing the mental and emotional state of Uchiha Itachi was imperative and beyond that the survival of Uchiha Shisui. Perhaps his survival would stop the Uchiha Massacre. 

"You guys are adorable," Shisui said, grinning. Itachi sighed beside him, it echoed how the Naruto and Sasuke of his time-line interacted. It hurt watching them.

"Yeah sure," Sakura said," Maybe it'll make it easier when we become full-fledged shinobi." She caught the way Shisui's eyes hardened for a split second before returning to their jolly nature.

"Hey now, becoming a Shinobi is no joke, little miss." Sakura's lower eyelid twitched, she restrained herself from punching him, Naruto and he inching away from her. Poor bastard, he'd be taking a few shots from Sakura _(or a shot, depending on how bad it got)_ , and then he'd be scared of her...which might not be a bad idea if Danzo wasn't still around.

"We know that," Naruto spoke up, trying to save Shisui," But if we can't at least accept that we might need to harm people...we can't-do our jobs." Shisui thought about that before patting Sakura's head _(oh you sorry idiot)_ ,"Yeah but you guy's are still little munchkins you shouldn't have to-*gag*!!" And there Shisui went flying, Sakura's fist raised in the air.

As if it wasn't obvious she punched him. Itachi's head was raised, following the trail of Shisui's body. And that's when everything fell silent...Shisui had landed...in his family's forest. And they were tending to the deer in that area. 

"Uh-oh..." Sakura whispered, quickly packing up everything she'd brought with her. Naruto helping her stuff random things into different scrolls, they'd organize it when they were safe.

"Nii-san, you're Anbu right?" Itachi's eye widened," Sasuke how do you-"

"Nevermind, we need you to use those skills to help Naruto hide us!!" Itachi figured he'd get his answers if he helped, grabbing them and Shunshin'daway. Shisui could figure out his way back on his own.

...

"I think we're clear," Naruto whispered, climbing out of the cupboard tentatively, followed by Sakura then Shikamaru, Sasuke, and a very pained Itachi. The cupboard didn't sit well with him since his first infiltration mission with ANBU. _(Let's say after that Itachi swore celibacy.)_

"Sakura, I fully support your actions, but what-"

"-The fuck you kids!!," Kakashi came barreling through the window in typical Jounin gear, Sharingan out, and livid. 

"Uh..." Naruto struggled to find words. Sasuke and Sakura had blanched because this was the first they'd seen of Kakashi, and it was hurting...a lot. Meanwhile, Shikamaru was struggling to keep his eyes open, because sleeping through this was sounding great now. Sleep and ignore the problem, maybe he'd be gone when he opened them.

"Oi, eyes open Nara I'm talking to you," Well there went that idea.Now how to get out of this.

"In their defense Sempai," bless this man, we're so saving him, and he swore the other three were agreeing with him," Shisui brought that attack on himself."

"Regardless," Kakashi quickly looked around, searching with his Sharingan _(probably for ROOT)_ ," We need to keep it on the down low, else I can't exactly promise any of you will be safe...for reasons."

"You mean ROOT?" Naruto said, before realizing what he said and clamping his mouth shut. 

"Now might be a good time as any to come clean, Sasuke," Itachi said.

**_/You know what Weasel-Face, fuck you./_ **

"What the Orange-Furball said!!" Naruto exclaimed, waving an angry fist.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed, kneeling face in her hands.

"Dobe," Sasuke turned to the blond.

"Shut-up teme I know," Naruto was holding back the tears. _< Fuck.>_

"...Did you say Orange Furball?" 

**_/Double fuck/_ **


	4. Three-Steps Forward:Two-Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right then, you all know what to do from here?"  
> "...I don't think we expected to be here so quickly."  
> "Well, we are. So...we'll do our best despite everything."  
> "We've got work to do anyhow...Danzo's head seems like the perfect gift for my Father no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter title will befuddle you greatly, but that's okay, you'll figure it out when we get the end...or middle, I don't exactly think these chapters out too much, it's just 'ideas, maybe order go!'  
> Not very fun, but thank you for your comments and to the 48 subscribers, most I've ever gotten for a story.  
> -  
> I apologize if this seems rushed. I am trying to push past this and write the part I really want to get to.  
> Okay so, I apologize if the POV switches often in these fanfictions, trust me it'll be over soon. In another 2 chapters, I want to be where the regular Naruto's series picks up pretty soon.  
> I'm kinda bored of all of this but, I don't know whether to bring Tsunade back now or later.

Two months...and 15 days.

Two months and 15 days had come and gone.

Today was the day.

But Sasuke's information was never wrong. Not about this, many of the Uchiha Elders were calling for blood, but the younger generation or at least all those who'd gone and started families after the Third Shinobi World War, there were less inclined. Fugaku was embracing his role as Sasuke's Father, and they'd begun to see much more of his friends alongside him. And Fugaku had taken an active role in Naruto's well-being, and by extension most of Naruto's class.

The vast improvements in Sasuke's academic record were taken note of and seemingly spread to his younger cousins, who seemed on following Sasuke around like a plague. _(At least that was how Sasuke described it.)_ And by proxy, his friends, they'd taken an instant liking to Naruto and Sakura. His boundless energy and the kind mothering that Sakura followed with made a lasting impression on them. _(Besides her monstrous strength that could've flattened the whole Main House, but was controlled enough that only the Family Dojo was broken. Fugaku wasn't even mad, Sasuke made a very tactical choice in companions.)_

The young Nara Heir's presence amongst Sasuke's group strengthened ties between the two, and an older Nara physician often accompanied him, quite often but after a relapse in the prolonged use of Mangekyo, those visits from the physician became increasingly common. And spread amongst many of the other Shinobi Clans, for fear of something similar running along the Byakugan, or within the physiology of the Aburame or the Inuzuka.

But, the tension was building between the Council and the Clan, it had been for years, the younger generation taking control would do nothing to stop the coup or the massacre that followed...only minimize it.

They'd come to that realization quickly enough. Thankfully the story they cooked up filled with half-truths and lies with so much weight behind it, Kakashi and Itachi bought it. Shisui had already convinced the Clan to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, but Danzo was nothing if not relentless.

Having steeped himself so far and deep into his warped mindset if what it meant to be a Shinobi, and how Shinobi should behave. Konoha was weak in that it valued teamwork, but it was just as strong for those same reasons. But Danzo still...

He'd come for the Clan.

They just... didn't know.Not yet.

* * *

 Sasuke focused he chakra as well as he could, producing the Chidori quickly enough, the air filled with the sound of chirping birds. He struck the practice dummy quickly, thrice in succession, and he could hear the hum of approval in Kakashi's Chakra rhythm from here. Which was new.

He'd only ever relied on Karin for this kind of in-depth Chakra Sensory. Naruto and Sakura had the ability too, but Naruto was more adept at sensing the negative emotion emanating from a body, and Sakura was very keen on elemental affinities. Shikamaru hadn't displayed any such abilities. Not yet at least. The Nara glanced up at him from his training with his Father. 

They were all excelling quickly at the Academy and the council had suggested they be moved up, excluding Naruto. Thankfully, the Sandaime was a man who'd lived through three wars, soft but battle-hardened and beleaguered from seeing young children off to kill. At 5 for some, and 8 for others. And so he remained stalwart in his decision, there would be no early graduations.

_(Though that would be subject to change in the coming days. And the Sandaime would pass all four of them.)_

He was breathing heavily, tired from multiple Chidori uses, and after one more he could be done. Naruto was trying to build-up his Rasengan far enough he could attempt to imbue it with Nature Chakra, but it wasn't working out for him. Learning to control his Chakra to a fine point helped him get far enough to use it as an attack. But not far enough to use it.

"Rasengan!!" ***BOOM*** And there went a tree, flying right into of Sakura. _(Not that it would hit her.)_

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled punching the space in front of her, and in an instant, the tree was torn to bits, and Itachi and Kakashi's Chakra spiked in slight fear and...respect. Not that their faces would ever show it.

* * *

 "Sasuke, use one arm this time," Itachi instructed, Sharingan active and observant of Sasuke strange...warped Chakra Coils activating,"I want to confirm something..." As instructed, Sasuke did just that, and he maintained it long enough before having to throw the ball lighting at the abused dummy. Sasuke panted from exertion and Itachi sent him to fall beside his other tired comrades.

Their prowess was amazing and justly so, having been through a time of war as they had, it was obvious now though, their actions and abilities belied their age, and he'd heard stranger things, though this took the cake. However, they were still hiding something, Kakashi and Itachi agreed on that much, perhaps it was just their paranoia as Veterans and ANBU, but their very survival as Shinobi depended on information and the conclusiveness of it or not.

Nara-sama was in on it too, and he'd confirmed the kid's story, and if a Nara believed you and suspected no foul play, well case-closed. He still couldn't shake off his uneasiness, even as Shisui loudly declared his presence and invitation for dinner at the Compound. Getting four dead tired children to get up and walk nearly a mile to rest their feet again was easier said than done. 

With much whining, threats of ANBU stamina exercises, goading and bribery they finally got them moving. And they set a steady pace on their return to the Compound.

_(There was something amiss and Itachi would not ignore it.)_

* * *

"Why does Iryo-Jutsu have to be so dang hard!" Naruto whined, walking alongside the others towards the Compound. There was a knot in their guts, a feeling of dread that should have no place there because they'd stopped the massacre before it even reached its peak. _(But he pushed it away, maybe it was just paranoia getting to him. The sickly feeling of dread creeping and coiling in his stomach wouldn't go away.)_

"It just requires a lot of patience and time, Naruto," Sakura informed him not looking up from the pamphlet she'd gotten from Orochimaru regarding Iryonin training at the Hospital for Academy students interested in learning. Her eyes weren't focused on the words, though, she was more focused on the sounds of when they walked. She counted everyone including Kakashi and Shisui by their Chakra. _( And that icky feeling of horror, that balled up knot of feelings, when Naruto laid dying in front of her. )_

"Problem is you have none of the first and plenty of the other in spades,dobe." Sasuke elbowed Naruto good-naturedly, Shikamaru and Sakura sighed at their antics, but honestly, this was better than them fighting all the time. _(But none of them were okay, this tension, and anger long forgotten wounds, left in the air clamping down on them.)_

"At least you aren't hitting each other," Shikamaru mumbled, followed by a yawn. Stretching his limbs out, he never was one to be so active but these days, his activism had inspired the rest of the Class to step up, the Clan kids anyway, and take action in learning their Clan Techniques. _(He fought the urge to spread his Kage no Surredo* out and assess their safety.)_

"...They used to fight??" Itachi sounded to dejected and horrified, you wouldn't think Sasuke and Naruto hated each other by looking at them, but the reality was that they were. Hatred and fear of each other and what their ties meant to them. It was a bond that was eerily similar to Shikamaru's time, and Sakura patched up the holes in-between with her heart and fists.

"At least they're friends now, hmm," Shikaku spoke up from beside them, lazily keeping pace with the rest of them, back straight and alert, calling out behind him," How long do you plan on 'discreetly following us?"

"...Forever." Kakashi replied.

"Stalker," Sakura muttered.

"Moron." Sasuke followed.

"Perv." Naruto bit out.

Shikamaru sighed, Team Seven was really tiresome, but if there was any hope for this world it was Team Seven. And then he saw a patch of blond run in front of him, becoming nearly a speck before they decided to follow after him.

* * *

"Naruto!! Why are you running?!" Sakura called after him. Naruto doesn't do anything without a reason, he always had some kind of meaning behind what he does. It was just a matter of looking 'beneath the underneath.' And that knot of dread began to untie itself, and she hoped she could ball it back up and keep it away because this would not happen. This could not happen again. _(What good was she if he lost it all again!?)_

"Dobe!! Is something wrong?! Does it have to do with the Compound!!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto quickly looked back and nodded. And Sasuke's words died in his throat, why did he have to be right, sending out a wash of Chakra he sensed fear and malice...in the middle of the Compound surrounding the familiar light of...his fathers Chakra Signature.

He picked up his pace, Sakura right behind him. 

"We have to hurry, the furball says something really bad is happening there right now!!" Shikamaru blanched and immediately broke off, "I'll go call for help as quickly as I can!!" Shisui was right behind him, running him straight towards T&I. Bursting through the doors, looking frazzled and in need of help, not the lost child kind, he called for Ino's father.

The blond man came running, startled and immediately worried when he took in Shikamaru's appearance. He managed to practically throw the words he needed to get out or something along that vein because the Tokubetsu Jounin rushed out, Shisui hot on their heels, along with Shikamaru despite their protests. He'd seen worse. _(He'd inflicted worse.)_

He prayed to the Sage at least some of the Uchiha were alive.

...

His prayers were answered...partially, many of the elders were slain, lying bleeding and beside them their killers, ROOT Agents and no sign of Danzo. Ibiki was behind him and livid, shouting orders to the numerous Tokubetsu Jounin under him, and his father was talking to both the ANBU captain and some of the Shinobi Iryo-nin, about moving some of the bodies to the morgue and moving the others to the ICU. Inoichi surveyed the scene around him, whispering to his father about what would have to happen with any of the viable brains from the dead ROOT agents.

**_"Fugaku!!Father!!"_ **

Fugaku had lost an arm and was missing an eye. The blood pooling around him didn't deter Mikoto from trying to staunch the bleeding, and it didn't deter Sakura's instincts either. The pinkette marched towards them, pulling out some of the gauze, some Chakra pills, and dampeners for Fugaku. Mikoto was startled by her, but Sasuke gave her a look, and then he nodded, waiting for her orders.

"Sakura what-!!" Itachi shouted. And here all the Shinobi present would be stunned by her Medical Prowess. _( Especially a certain Sage in the area.)_

"You're going to need to lend me your Chakra Sasuke," and Sasuke obliged because he knew that she'd make it possible for Fugaku to make it out alive. And she single-handedly saved many of the mortally wounded Uchiha that night. And Shikamaru and Naruto decided to follow her lead, and they began working, Naruto storing any evidence needed for later and Shikamaru applied the basic Iryo-Jutsu Sakura had taught him on the few Uchiha with minor injuries that needed to be taken care of before they were transported to the Hospital.

And there, the Nara Clan was entrusted with something that would cement the relationship between both Clans for generations to come.

... _(5 Days Later)_...

"Fugaku, with all due respect, you're on pain medication," Shikaku said, pinching the bridge of his nose," I can't just accept this as if it's something to be accepted, there's an order to things!"

The man sitting before him in a room alongside his fellow Clan Members, because he would not stand for being pampered while his comrades suffered. The coppery smell of blood tinged the air, permeating despite the Hospital staff's best efforts to get rid of it. Fugaku was sitting with a stump of a right arm, a wrap of gauze over his left eye, it reminded him of Danzo, except Danzo always gave him chills up his spine. And this feeling of dread.

Not guilt, not this upset and harried man before him.

"And as of right now, we can't follow those orders because all the Uchiha Clan elders are dead, half the Military Police is here or serving under my wife and elder son, who shouldn't feel obligated to pick up after me, and I am here crippled and useless as my younger son, the son of my dead Team Mate and Hokage, and a Descendant of Uzushio, who saved my life might I add, and your son face an unjust trial to decide their sentencing," taking a breath and a sip of water he continued," so consider this the first step in an alliance to make sure those kids walk away free if not heroes for their service to the Clan...and to Konohagakure no Sato."

Shikaku stared at Fugaku who stared right back, and he looked away with a sigh," I'll see what I can do, those kids can't maintain the idea of being normal Academy students after this, not after what they saw...not after what happened...They may just end up being sent to ROOT, I'll try to fight for ANBU at least."

Fugaku's silence was met with a cool glance and slight tilt of his head in thanks. And with that Shikaku turned and left.

...

Fugaku looked out the window, observing the hustle and bustle of Konoha. But not fully aware of it, he'd come to terms with Sasuke achieving sub-par grades in comparison to Itachi, but amongst Uchiha standards, he was more than competent, and then he'd done a complete 180 of a personality, showing more of his wife's personality traits and he'd taken to acting a bit childish if not bold.

But that impetuous behavior was not lost on him and having Mikoto confide in him that it was nice that she actually got to experience having and raising a child this time, Fugaku held his tongue. Itachi had grown-up faster, stronger and smarter than Sasuke. And that was no one's fault but his own for exposing him to bloodshed and the Third War. So he let it be.

He let himself have a son. Itachi was his son, do not mistake him. But he'd made Itachi a soldier, a leader, and Heir. And then Sasuke was born, and he'd seen more smiles gracing Mikoto and Itachi's visage then he'd had when Itachi was younger. Itachi was born in the wake of a bloody war, Sasuke was born in a time of peace.No bloodshed, no violence, Sasuke did not have to grow up listening closely for the sirens and alarms that would notify the villagers to get to safety.

Perhaps that was why...he let it go. He let his expectations and ambitions for Sasuke go. He found himself being able to let go of the hate that his forefathers instilled in him, turning towards his fellow Clan Members and Clan Leaders he'd fought alongside during the War. He'd walk amongst them and discuss how to maintain this peace. For the future of their Clan.

But Sasuke's childhood, that was something he did not want to take from him. Itachi did not experience the childhood he was due at the very least Fugaku wanted to make sure that Sasuke had his time.

But now, the pieces fell the way they did and he could do nothing to stop that. And that foreign emotion he'd pushed away from him came bubbling from within him. Sasuke...was going to become a full-fledged Shinobi, probably and Anbu no less...he should be proud. Jumping for joy at the prospect of his son becoming an elite member of ANBU...but he didn't feel joy.

What joy was there to be had when by tomorrow he'd have lost both of his son's...and failed twice as a father.

"Fugaku," he heard Mikoto call, drawing the privacy curtain and seal, the latter a gift from the Uzumaki," what's wrong?" She grasped his remaining hand, tightly and he stared at her. His brain catching up with him, and silently the tears fell,"...Dear?"

"Mikoto...please find it in yourself to forgive me...I've robbed you of yet another son," Fugaku laid back and let the tears flow. Mikoto was too kind a woman, he'd robbed her of a child twice now. And she wouldn't bring herself to hate him.

* * *

 "Sandaime-sama...please, you must consider at least giving them over to ANBU," Shikaku implored, he had at least 5 hours before the trial, and he knew it wasn't the Shinobi Council as a whole who wanted to get their hands on both the budding Uchiha, but also the civilian council.

Danzo had the most to gain from all of this. He could recommend that the Uchiha be kept an eye on, send the young Sakura away along with Naruto into the deepest bowels of ROOT. All so he could gain himself a new set of weapons.And Danzo not fleeing from the village was another problem. He felt comfortable and secure enough he wouldn't leave, but still impudent enough, even though there was blatant evidence pointing back to him, to call for a hearing regarding the action of those kids...HIS KIDS DAMMIT!

The Sandaime, puffed his pipe, deep in thought, and nodded his head, and Shikaku narrowed his eyes because there was no way the Hokage agreed without asking for an explanation. The Sandaime must've become a mind-reader overnight as well because he was laughing a hearty laugh despite the heavy situation.

"You needn't worry Shikaku...Kakashi filled me in," well that was either very good or very bad," what's most upsetting though is that the children did not believe I could help enough to tell me anything. Kakashi and Itachi both brought the information to me, as they believed I needed to know. I was deliberating whether I should go forward to the council with this, and it seems it's a much more serious matter than I had thought..."

Shikaku nodded, "Sir...may I approach?" This was a tactic he often used when having to deliver integral information as discreetly as possible, without risking any leak to the ANBU within. The Sandaime beckoned him forward, and he approached, discreetly laying the silencing seal Naruto had gifted him with, refined with twenty years worth of unfound knowledge and skill only a Uzumaki could possibly wield.

The Sandaime raised his eyebrow at the action, Shikaku was a calculated individual cultivated by the mass of wealth the Nara Clan had to offer, every action they did held some meaning behind it. Shikaku leaned forward,"Danzo is the culprit. We must fight any proposal Danzo puts forth in this meeting."

Stepping back he said,"Sandaime-sama, this needs to be done. Their skills will rot within the Academy...please give this some consideration," he felt a paper slide into his palm,"By your leave." The Sandaime puffed his pipe, and dismissed him with a nod, returning to his paperwork.

...

Reading the slip of paper when he was alone(as a Shinobi you never were alone) he read the Cypher the Sandaime often used with him, making mental notations as he went through it. Burning it with his lighter, he made his way to the room the Clan Head's would be meeting in. It made him a bit ill to use their children against them, but they were out of options.

(The only people who'd suspect him would rather see Danzo burn then object to his proposal.)

Entering the room, he laid the privacy seal against the door, walking towards the grouped Shinobi Heads to the side, he had the floor and their attention, by now the news had spread amongst them that it his son was one of the children being tried. Standing in for Fugaku he saw Mikoto, who'd partially taken over some of Fugaku's duties in the Compound and in the Military Police, the Uchiha Matriarch was talking quietly with Sakumo. More than likely about the evidence gathered on the children and how they would get them out of it.

"Jounin," their eyes were focused on him before as Clan Heads and Acting Clan Heads, now they stood at full attention, Shinobi training could not be erased despite not being in the field since the war," I believe I have a solution that will benefit us all and rid us of our common enemy." He gave a pointed look at Shibi and Inoichi, and his meaning could not be made any plainer.

Danzo.

* * *

 Tsume was fuming, they'd been in this meeting for practically two hours, arguing the same points, and Danzo would not let up, kept going on about 'potential threats' and neutralizing or better teaching their assets. And she wasn't the only one, the Nara had approached them earlier in the waiting room. Sharing his speculations on the fates of the children. And then he'd offered them a solution to some of their problems.

A united front of the Clans would not deter Danzo completely, but it mostly would. And that's what mattered. They weren't all friends but as children they were forced to interact with one another, to 'create alliances', as they were told by their parents. Shikaku wasn't a friend more like a close acquaintance, but he was her Jounin Commander and the quick agreement from Shibi moved her to agree as well. 

ROOT took Torune, and for Inoichi, Fuu. Danzo had gotten bold in the wake of the Third Shinobi World War. That much was true. He'd especially grown bolder and more direct in his actions in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's 'Defeat', through isolating the Uchiha a rift had grown between them and the other Clans.( Easily remedied with Sasuke's interactions with the other children.)

And Tsume was even angrier then she was before. This whole trial reeked of bullshit, but she'd sit through it and hoped that her Hokage wouldn't punish the kids. But ROOT, she'd seen the agents and she knew for a fact that Shibi practically lost a son to the bastard. So he definitely rose some red flags, and even more when she smelled all the blood on him. It wasn't blood from wounds or the blood of enemies. She smelled Konoha blood on him, it couldn't matter less to her whether it was the blood of a Shinobi or a Civilian, _**he had Konoha blood on him!!**_

Tsume shot Shikaku a look, she wouldn't sit quietly, this needed to be said, the Hokage had to know!! The Nara in return gave her a look, tapping his fingers in the Jounin code for 'Yield'. And she growled again. The Hokage was giving her an odd yet thoughtful look, perhaps Shikaku had already informed him of Danzo's deception. She wanted very badly to rip his throat out, but she'd leave it be if he was handed over to the Nekonin of the Uchiha. They tended to play around and toy with their prey before devouring them, a more fitting punishment for the likes of Danzo.

(But it'd probably be bad for their digestion.)

The Hokage held his hand up in silence, deliberating upon the information he'd been given he had everyone give their suggestion for what should be done with the children. Some suggested putting Naruto down and having the others raised to be Shinobi,(bastards). Danzo and the other Council Advisors suggested ROOT training, and Shikaku and Mikoto suggested ANBU as an alternative.

When the circle had reached her, she easily spoke up on behalf of them, giving them the typical ANBU watch for Shinobi that returned from a mission gone wrong. That way they could monitor them and still step in if they became too dangerous.

"And if they become too dangerous?" Danzo asked eyebrow raised as if having caught her in a lie.

"ANBU it is then," she smirked, grin filled with the trademark sharp teeth of the Inuzuka.

And onwards to the Kurama, Hyuuga, and Aburame Clans, all agreeing with her, standard guard, and ANBU if they proved too dangerous. And then all eyes landed on Sakumo. The second smallest Shinobi Clan to the Senju and Uzumaki, with only two known members. 

He would be the deciding vote no matter how many other's votes outweighed the ruling for ROOT.

...

It went unsaid that second to Nara's advice or even those the Hokage gave personal ear to himself, a Hatake could always sway the tide. And with Danzo's quirking lips as if he'd won already, and the room filled with worry that Sakumo would rule in favor of ROOT, he was a man who'd broken himself bringing honor to the village and leading his personal life in shame as he dealt with the scorn of his dead-students families.

He had nothing to lose, but his son. And Kakashi was condemned to becoming a Shinobi at the tender age of 5. Somewhere between trying to raise Kakashi and his son's first day at the academy, Kakashi had grown up and slipped between his fingertips. 

Something he'd laughed sardonically over juice(because the nurses wouldn't even begin to fathom having patients drink alcohol), with Fugaku when he went to visit Jiraiya's old student in the Toad Sage's place. They both sent their sons off to death and carnage too early, and technically, both were being forced this time to do the same thing again.

And he decided to let the Hokage know how he felt about the children being forced to swim within that carnage before they'd even thought about the multiple ways to slit an enemy nin's throat silently.

(No more son's or daughters walking in blood...not yet anyway.)

"I imagine that most of you are acquainted with my son Kakashi," he heard a small,'who hasn't', and he gave a half smile as he began his tale, unnecessary as it was, he needed to let them know why he'd come to such a polarizing decision.

"Kakashi was born right before the Third War broke out, and for the life of me I can not remember a single time he'd ever acted like the child he was supposed to be."

"It was war-"someone began.

"It was a war that I as a parent should have participated in, yet if a child seemed like they had potential, off to the academy they went, and if they showed quick aptitude there, quickly they were sent off to war.Understand that Kakashi was five, five!! He was no more than a little boy when he'd gone off to learn the parts of the body you need to cut as if you were an Oinin of Kiri. He was three years younger than the children you want to usher into that path full of blood.

"I'm not suggesting that they should not follow the path of a Shinobi, but rather, have them take an accelerated learning curriculum, allow them to continue alongside their classmates, and when they're ten years of age...that age I think is best for them to become established Genin. But we should keep that information to ourselves."

"How so?" The Hokage was always interested in the Elder Hatake's brain process, much like the young Kakashi's, but less pragmatic and more...flowery.

"They're young and we quickly learned our lesson with both my son, the late Nohara Rin, and Itachi, being so young made them into prime targets, and let us not forget Naruto's and that Haruno girls heritage. They'd all have bounties on their heads on pure bloodline alone, so I propose giving them apprenticeships while having them attend the academy."

Multiple outbursts and outrage broke through the room, but Sakumo had said his piece what the Hokage decided was out of his control.

The Sandaime rose his hand again to silence the room, and the yelling had quickly quieted down. Waiting for everyone to retake their seats and for them to quiet themselves properly, he began to address the room.

"Perhaps it is hasty of us to force mere children into our ANBU program, or even to consider them threats that would require ANBU evaluation, but you all make fair points in regards to the children and their necessary displacement."

The room relaxed or at least those that wanted the children out of the Academy altogether.

"But Sakumo makes and equally fair point, we have a history of sending our children off to young and too quickly, we are in a time of peace, and that may be subject to change at any time, and when that time comes, then we may consider our early graduation protocols. For now, we will have the children participating in an afterschool apprenticeship, for all of the academy students that show promise.

"This means we will redistribute the children into classes based on this year's end of the year assessment in March, and then assign the top class single and group apprenticeships based on specialization and skill-set...this will not be influenced by the Clans. This will allow Konoha to be seen as taking steps to reaching militarization like Kumo, reaching out to other towns and cities within Hi no Kuni.

"The Bill has been a pipedream of mine, I'll admit, but this will allow us to strengthen ourselves from the loss of the both the Third War and the Kyuubi no Yoko, I have it ready to be put into full effect come December. Until then, let us adjourn this meeting."

With an air of finality, the Sandaime dismissed them, and Sakumo got up to leave, halfway through the lobby when Kakashi stopped him. Didn't matter if he was in ANBU gear or not, he couldn't mistake that spiky silver hair for anyone else. Kakashi stood in front of him, turning to go up the stairs, waiting for him to follow. And follow he did.

Normally he'd Shunshin, but after that mission that had lead to the outbreak of the War, he'd never been able to Shunshin without having a full mental breakdown, and Kakashi wouldn't risk that,  ANBU or no. Looking up, he saw the Sandaime's office door, Kakashi ushered him in, bowing to the Sandaime and Shunshining away.

Leaving a pile of leaves and...chalk dust on the office floor. Sakumo chuckled at his son's antics. And so did the rest of the room's occupants. And then he remembered he wasn't the only one in here. Mikoto and Shikaku were here as well, and suddenly he felt older than he was. Despite being in a room with two accomplished Jounin, he still remembered their parent's faces, serving alongside Mikoto's father and helping her mother 'court him'. (Let it be said he avoided going to his Uchiha friends for dating advice, Mikoto's mother had left a  glaring red spot in his memory that he would not look a despite his curiosity. It was taped in red for a reason; He recalled Shikaku's father Shiki, leading the Jounin before him, serving under the calculating man during his time as a Chunin.)

But that still begged the question, Mikoto and Shikaku were both accomplished, and healthy Jounin...why was he here. A Shinobi that couldn't perform a simple Jutsu or two without suffering from a slight panic attack. 

* * *

 "Ah, Sakumo, you've arrived," the Sandaime noted from behind his desk, the nin in question stared at him in surprise. And Hiruzen couldn't help but sigh, the latter half of Sakumo's life was filled with nothing but hard decisions and suffering, and today he might've just made the greatest contribution to the development of the Academy. Perhaps now, Tsunade might be convinced to return.

"I've called you here to discuss the matter of the Bill I proposed. I've already selected you three to head this project and all information regarding it. In other words, you three will be in charge of deciding who gets to be the ones apprenticing our four prodigies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Should I bring Tsunade back now or later?  
> Now or later?  
> PS:  
> *It's a made of Jutsu, translation is Shadow Threads, not to be confused with Shadow Sewing Technique because the latter is an Offensive move and the former is a Jutsu to help with keeping track of one allies.


	5. What We Owe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on Teme, race you to the stall!!"  
> "Oi, aren't you forgetting the maid of honor."  
> "Excuse you, Nara, she's our goddess."  
> "...Eat my dust."  
> "HEY!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am having a fucking blast with these chapter titles, I just realized they don't have to relate to the chapter at all. They can be as outrageous as I want them to be and it will be amazing.  
> ...  
> On a side note, thank you to the 100+ people who have subscribed to my shitshow, welcome, I'll make your ears bleed.

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the three culprits in front of him, who **'single-handedly staged a coup in the middle of the classroom by the second week with the help of the ENTIRE CLASS'**. They looked as innocent as children could be, though he knew they weren't and then he looked at the single guilt-ridden party in the room.

"Naruto, you have nothing to feel guilty for," he said, rubbing his hand over his face, he was getting a bit too old for this.

"But Jiji, they wouldn't have done any of that stuff if-" Stopping Naruto from speaking any more than necessary, "Regardless of whether they would have done it or not, I want them to explain." Gesturing for any of them to begin, the pink-haired girl in the middle, sighed and stepped forward.

"Since I did the most property damage I'll start with how the first week in the new specialized class began," Sakura said.

* * *

_The First Offense_

_"Alright then, who can tell me what this is?" The Chunin Sensei, Hiromi or Hitomi something, neither Sakura, Sasuke or Shikamaru could be bothered to recall her name because of her personality and how unfairly she treated Naruto, no matter what._

_Now she was introducing the final specialization of the day, and the only one thing other than Ninjutsu that Naruto had any interest or the vast amount of knowledge in._

_**(Sakura made a mental note to figure out just how much the class knew regarding Shinobi training, they'd have to become adept in more than just combat and healing to make any world-shaking changes to the timeline.)**  
_

_Naruto was the only one with his hand up, and she deliberately ignored him, and their classmates grew more and more confused, Naruto had raised his hand for almost every question asked. And yet she hadn't called on him at all, justifiable since they'd also raised their hands just as often, so they got called on instead._

_But now. Naruto was the only one with his hand raised and she skipped over him, wondering who to call on. As if it wasn't obvious he was raising his hand, he was in the front row, hard for both the Sensei and the class to miss. Now whispers had erupted amongst them, confusion about not picking Naruto._

_"He might not know the answer, but hey at least we'll hear what he said..." A once bully of Sakura's said Ami was her name, whether she'd make the final cut or not remained to be seen. But so far she was doing pretty good._

_"No one knows at all, granted this is a rather obscure and difficult art to master, you should at least know what the application is called...no? Well-" Naruto in all his impatience cut her off, tired of not being able to answer about his passion._

_"It's called Fuinjutsu and that's a seal!!" The Chunin Sensei ignored him with a vicious glare, and Sakura could feel her rage boiling and Kiba growling. Some of the other students began to whisper in a fever, Naruto may have called out the answer, but never did it warrant such anger from their Sensei's, or at least those who'd shared a class with him._

_"Detention Uzumaki, now continuing onward-"_

_"Why?" Sasuke stood up, challenging the Chunin, startled Hibiki or whatever, turned to glare at him as well," Detention for you as well Uchiha-san."_

_"Why? He gave you an answer, sure he called out but you didn't even acknowledge the fact he got the question right."_

_"Unless you want to double that detention Uchiha-san I suggest you sit down."_

_And a tug from Sakura beside him got him to simmer down.They'd deal with her eventually, Sasuke and Sakura caught the calculating glint in Shikamaru's eyes, revenge would indeed be sweet._

* * *

"And that's when you planned a coup that involved all your classmates?" The Sandaime asked he couldn't stop the Chunin Sensei's from doing things like this, at most he could switch them out for someone kinder and more sensible.  

Sakura giggled and shook her head,"No silly, that was just the first offense, we still have Wednesday through Friday to get through!" She obviously took great pleasure in beating down those who harmed Naruto, and while he was happy she cared so deeply, he was worried about all the property damage. 200,000 Ryo in Property Damage alone!! Not to mention the added medical fees for the three injured Chunin Senseis.

"Wait..." The Sandaime had caught on to her meaning," How many offenses in total?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

Sakura thought about it for a few moments, the gears turning in her head, " In total three major offenses, 39 misdemeanors, 294 infractions, and they infringed in our basic human rights when we objected to their behavior and treatment a total of 91 times, for a grand total of 427 violations and codes of conduct amongst the Shinobi Senseis regulations, the Kunoichi Sensei regulations and the Shinobi Senseis Association." 

His pipe fell out of his mouth, she was either exaggerating or the children had come up with a system to graph this out. He didn't know which was worse.

"We made a system," Shikamaru added from where he napped(or looked it at least).

"And a chart," Sasuke added, he was jotting down the notes for this meet-

They were recording everything.

Moving his pipe back in place, he prayed to Biwako for strength because no amount of prayer to any of his predecessors would grant him the necessary patience to deal with these children.

"Continue," and he picked up his fallen pipe and put it on the desk, no didn't need to drop it a second time.

* * *

_The Second Offense._  

_It was the first combat class of the year, and the class was buzzing with excitement. Sasuke was making notations in Naruto's Shuriken theory, not that he really had to, while the Dobe had poor executive skills, his theoretical comprehension and planning was on par with Sakura if he could get Naruto to sit still for long enough that is._

_Sighing he finished his corrections and handed it back to Naruto, who grinned his sharp teeth pronounced on his childish face, he looked very much like the fox he housed but...happier. Sasuke was content to smile and relax until lunch was over._

_Sakura joined them, and a few moments later with Ino, who dragged Shikamaru and Choji along with her. They were gaining quite a following amongst their peers, and their plan was running along smoothly until combat class began._

_From the moment that Hibana or Hifumi opened her mouth for battle's, she chose opponents that Naruto could beat in a flash, and those opponents would always get injured more than usual. And that made Naruto look more like the monster the village thought he was._

_"Control yourself Uzumaki, this is a mock battle!!" Hi-whatever shouted at him, turning away with a glare, muttering," Not that a monster like you would understand." And Shikamaru had enough and decided to take matters into his own hands._

_"This is a combat class if Naruto can't show he's proficient enough, which he did, without being berated and derogated for it like a criminal, what's the point?" Ino tensed behind him, her finger's discreetly signing into her clans' signature Jutsu, only to be stopped by Choji. The plump boy handed her a few chips to draw attention away from her. And she accepted it begrudgingly._

_Hi-whatever glared at him menacingly, letting out a wave of killing intent that caused most of the students to fall to their knees, in fear, and some even threw up their lunch. All but Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata(surprisingly), and himself remained upright. The Chunin Sensei made a disgusted sound, and released the KI and returned to class._

_Not before giving them even harsher punishments that afternoon._

_Sakura was grumbling as she worked in the corner alongside Naruto, he was sulking as he worked, only to shaken out of his reverie and into a mini-fight with the Kunoichi Sensei who was watching over them._

_Sakura was late to Kunoichi practice that day and was reprimanded for standing up for her fellow Shinobi-in-Training that day._

_"So much for Konoha being the 'nice village'," she muttered, earning herself another weeks worth of detention...She broke that woman's knee-caps on the day of the coup in retaliation._

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the lone Uchiha before him, swinging his feet in boredom, as was Sakura who was playing a game of footsie along with Naruto who looked a bit happier. And he couldn't berate any of them when they honestly only had Naruto's happiness in mind. And he hadn't seen Naruto this happy in years. So he'd let it slide.

This time. Nodding his head in thanks to the Uchiha, he was greeted with a folder that was 100x the smaller than the stack of paperwork on his desk daily, and yet still just as thick. Raising a brow in question, Sasuke explained, "All the notes verbatim of every infraction, misdemeanor, violation, and offense. Courtesy of Sakura...we also have the testimonies of several other students present during every one of these minor events leading up to...the coup??" 

Sasuke scrunched up his face at the word as if it had personally offended him somehow.

Hiruzen thanked him, he'd probably have Itachi come in here to go through them with him so he could make swift arrests and detainments. The Military Police deserved a big break that would allow them to expand and gain the approval of the general public. 

"Well, then Shikamaru-kun, as smart as Sakura-chan is, and as cunning as Sasuke-kun is, and let's not forget Naruto's elaborate pranks, I don't think they orchestrated the whole thing." Shikamaru got the gist of what he was suggesting.

"It was a group effort, although I did come up with the framework of the plan, Sakura and I were the ones to come up with contingencies and we roped Ino into it, and you know how Yamanaka's can be." Indeed he did, at the rate, these four were going they were going to need graduation within at least another year pushing back Sakumo's suggestion of ten to nine years of age. Luckily if he could manage, he could still hold the traditional teams he usually did.

"Well, then what lead up to that day."

"Nothing did, we didn't need more proof to teach those Chunin a well-deserved lesson."

* * *

_Third Offense, and Day of the Coup_

_Shikamaru sat in deep thought behind the future Team Seven alongside his Former and Future Team Mates who weren't the only one's trembling in anticipation. The entire class sans Naruto and Sasuke for Clan and Clan Ward related reasons, arrived at the school early to set their trap._

_The door would open and approximately 2 minutes after their Chunin Sensei's greeted them, the Chaos would begin, the class had an advantage two-fold, they outnumbered the three Chunin's 1:9 and they had three ANBU-class students_ _and one Hokage Class Jinchuriki._

_He smirked and he heard Ino snicker, Sakura tapped on her desk 3 times. Then once, and thrice more._

_They'd arrived._

_They walked in through the door, calm yet disturbed as the whole class usually needed to be calmed down before the class could even begin. Standing at the front of the class, Sakura called for the class to stand, and greet their Sensei's. And then roll call began._

_And all hell broke loose._

_..._

_Kiba and Akamaru had gotten Fang over Fang down to a certain extent, and used it in tandem with Hinata and Sakura's attacks. Shino stood behind Choji and Shikamaru as he siphoned Chakra from the Chunin's with his Kikaichu._

_Ino and Ami were defending Naruto from the gone mad Chunin who relentlessly came after him, just as he was about to say something about the Kyuubi, letting Naruto's secret out for all to know, Sasuke cast a Genjutsu on him, causing him to collapse, convulsing on the floor._

_"A bit overkill don't you think?" Shikamaru commented from where he was deflecting one of the Chunin's shuriken. Sasuke huffed a laugh._

_"I'm an Uchiha, there's a reason our signature move is called Grand Fireball Jutsu."_

_He chuckled at that until he felt a chill go up against his spine. Glancing back at Sakura's fight with Hi-what's'erface, the Chunin had managed to knock Kiba out and injure Hinata, not too severely though. Not that the severity of the injury would help that Chunin's case, she'd injured Hinata plain and simple which meant Sakura had only one response to give her._

_"T-teme, S-sakura -"Naruto attempted to warn them. But alas, Sakura's strength and quick reaction time were unparalleled currently and would continue to be unparalleled in the far future._

_"SHANNARO!!"_

**_*BOOM!!*_ **

* * *

Hiruzen glance back at the embarrassed pinkette, who was kicking he feet absently, looking away from him. He let out a deep sigh, she reminded him of Tsunade in her younger days, when her anger got the better of her. 

Picking up the reports Sasuke had handed him, he looked all four of them, the Council would no doubt want them placed in ROOT, and he could push for ANBU...or.

"I will be blunt about this, the level of skill each of you displayed during your week in the Academy will no doubt have serious repercussions. While I don't want you relocated to ANBU or ROOT, it will be your only option..."

The silence hung heavy in his office, Sakura immediately grabbed one of Naruto's clenched hands, squeezing it to reassure him and Sasuke took the other. The look in the young Nara's eye tipped him off that there already counter option being made.

"However, I can offer the solution of having you all graduate a year earlier than planned, and taking your Chunin exam soon after." It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he was backed into a corner, and if he allowed his former teammate to gain any traction with this generation, he shuddered, Hiruzen didn't want to think about what would happen if Danzo's ideal were to come to pass.

"We need to be placed on a fast track," Shikamaru said. As if what he said were the solution to everything, the other three children looked a bit off-put from the idea. Hiruzen was at a loss.

"Yeah, but...wouldn't that put us on the map...I mean the youngest prodigies we've had ever were Kaka-nii and Itachi-san," Naruto replied, and Hiruzen was a bit lost, he understood them not wanting to graduate early but...what were they talking about now.

"We can circumvent that by still attending the academy, we can disguise this by assigning everyone teams early and setting them up with professionals to help boost teamwork and moral," Sasuke added, a notepad and pen appearing from seemingly nowhere.

Sakura nodded, her pink hair bobbing along with her, in excitement," That way any information leaving the village will be delayed enough that they won't suspect anything, we can still try and hold off any unnecessary trouble on all fronts. Not only that, we might be able to take the Chunin exams early by that mark!!"

Hiruzen had to hand it to them, he couldn't have come up with such an elaborate plan. But only one problem remained, enacting that plan. Clearing his throat to remind them they were in the Hokage's Office.

"You do realize once you're in a Team, the council will implore you to stay that way," Readjusting himself and grabbing a pen and paper he smiled,"What are you going to do?"

The young Nara heir smirked," Well Hokage-sama, we do have a few Team suggestions to make regarding all this, I'd like to preserve the Ino-Shika-Cho trio as well as the second coming of the Sannin's."

Hiruzen raised a brow at that, the second coming of his students, he'd admit he was curious. Which Jounin-Sensei was capable of raising three students that matched the strength of the Sannin themselves unless!!

"So, which of my students trained who, I'd like to put a motion forward for each of you if you don't mind."

They broke into smiles, their grins even wider now.

* * *

**_2 Months Later- May 1st_**

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto yelled, latching onto their new Chunin Sensei, the man laughed, patting him on the head. Iruka was a welcome change to the agitated and strained students the last two replacements had to deal with. Iruka couldn't believe a class full of Academy students, no matter how prodigious, could successfully lead a coup that forced the retirement of three Chunins and property damage of about 200,000 Ryo and about another whopping 100,000 Ryo in punitive damages.

He could scarcely believe it until he was given the rough background of the three instigators and the student they and their classmates lead their coup for. And suddenly things made so much more sense, while he did not actively participate in the Third Shinobi War, he was the child of those who had and he knew Naruto's parents, as Kushina Uzumaki was a common sight around Konoha even when she was with child.

So he felt for Naruto, an orphan of circumstance like himself. And silently applauded the student's coup.

"Naruto you need to let go of me, class is about to begin," and with practiced ease, he plucked Naruto off of him and placed him next to Sakura, who elbowed him good-naturedly as they began.

He was teaching them the History of the Founding Tree, and the symbolism behind it. How the seed was given to the Senju by the Uchiha when they made their alliance and peace treaty and imbibed with seals from the Uzumaki before it was planted to keep it healthy and strong and green during the Fall and Winter. The Hyuuga worked with the Nara in those days to cut off the branches that would harm the tree and the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Akimichi provided the Fertilizer for the soil which allowed it to grow so big. And how the Hatake and Yamanaka often worked with the Nara to heal people in the tree as it was a good focal point of chakra.

It cemented the alliances between the Clans, it tied everyone together despite their obvious differences.

The class was rapt with attention, this was the first time any of them heard of this history, as they usually brushed over it in other years. But this was a class made up of Clan Heirs, Clan children, and children of prominent Merchant Families. Iruka had met with the parents and/or guardians of each of his students before he begun to work here, to ask what would be expected of them.

Imagine his surprise when instead of the parents, the Hatake Clan Leader, the Uchiha Matriarch and Acting Head, and Jounin Commander/Nara Head Nara Shikaku came to him and had a meeting with him instead.

They were in charge of the Class and it's movements and curriculum moving forward. And they made it explicit that he cover not what the standard Academy practices were in this peacetime, but everything, the students in this class were to be made into innovators and leaders in Konoha's future.

Which meant he could actually make the curriculum for himself and actually pass on the Will of Fire as he wanted. This was a lot of free legroom for him to work with, and he would make good use of it, so these kids could be proud of themselves when they became Shinobi.

To remind the students that while they were separate people leading their own lives, and pursuing their own goal, they were part of a greater collective. Konoha, both as it's inhabitants and as it's future protectors.

He hoped that this lesson drove that point home.

...

"Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto, stay behind after class," Iruka called out as he began putting away the collected assignment. The students were waiting for the final bell to ring so they could make the trek home. The four in question wondered what was they were being called for.

"You think it's for that thing Jiji mentioned," Naruto whispered to Sakura, the pinkette shrugged, everyone had been sorted into Teams two weeks after the Academy Coup. So they'd all sat amongst their Teammates to help strengthen Team Dynamics. Not that they didn't all socialize outside of their Teams.

So whatever was going on now was unknown and they didn't know if they should proceed with caution or throw it to the wind.

"Might as well see what he wants," Shikamaru drawled, waking up from his nap. Sasuke eyed the Nara strangely, and swung his bag over his shoulder, making his way to Iruka the other three trailing behind him.

"Sensei?" Sakura said, getting his attention. Iruka smiled at them.

"You're not in any trouble...although you might be, Nara-sama is waiting for you four so you can go to the Hokage's Office for one reason or another."

"Above your pay grade," Sasuke snarked.

"Isn't everything," Iruka responded in kind, gesturing for them to leave so he could lock up. The group waved as they made their way out.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku greeted as he made his way into his office, the four Time-Traveler's trailing behind him,"You wished to see us."

The Sandaime smiled cheerfully,"Yes, well good news for all of you. Your apprenticeships have just gone through, though with a time limit I'm afraid."

"Wouldn't be the Konoha Advisory Council without them," Sasuke mumbled, noting that down, as Sakura mumbled a few more things to him. He needed to figure out what kind of logging system Sasuke used, it was very effective. The reports he'd received from the...incident 2 months ago were by far the neatest ones and he had to hold back from framing because it was so...amazing.

"Hmm, true. You have about 5 months to complete these apprenticeships, no more and no less. Whether or not you ultimately complete them to satisfaction is irrelevant to them, you will take the Genin exam thereafter, and then be placed on a fast track for your Chunin exams in January, which will be taking place in Sunagakure no Sato."

"Don't forget though that they may put you on multiple missions between those times and you will have to attend classes with your peers, I intend to see you make Tokujou at the very least by the time the Genin exams for your Classmates comes around, without falling behind," Shikaku added, although he was pointedly referring to Shikamaru. Who sighed and slouched further, only to be scolded by Naruto.

"Don't slouch, it's bad for your posture."

"...mmf."

"Rude," Naruto nagged.

Hiruzen intervened before their conversation devolved into their reported _'petty arguments'_ ," Regarding your apprenticeships," that seemed to catch their attention," Shikamaru will be studying under my son Asuma and Morino Ibiki, as you specified you were interested in information gathering and had several ideas for our Cypher and Messenger Units.

"Sakura and Sasuke will both be studying under my former student Orochimaru, Sakura you will be studying poison techniques and antidotes from him, and Sasuke you will be learning a vast number of ninjutsu to bolster your arsenal, your mother also expressed interest in furthering your Sharingan and Clan training so you will also be expected to do that, but you will not have to complete that training in five months as it is Clan business.

"Naruto, I have called Jiraiya back for temporary Fuinjutsu training, you will have a rough time about it though considering Jiraiya is..."

"A prime example of what not to do as an upstanding Shinobi of Konoha," Naruto muttered, sure he'd learned about the three ninja prohibition, but he(hehe~) had an imagination, he didn't need a goddamn demonstration.

"Yes." Pushing forward papers and excuse notes for when they were going to be called in, the four of them bowed and bid the Hokage goodbye.

They strode out of the office, their footsteps silent as always, and they had a vague aura of power surrounding each of them. Hiruzen and Shikaku both shared a glance, and with a bow, Shikaku followed after them.

...

"Morino Ibiki and Sarutobi Asuma," Shikamaru mumbled, he'd returned home hours ago with his Father, they were in the middle of Go, but his mind was elsewhere. As it often was.

Shikaku sitting across from him eyed him strangely, and something probably clicked in his head, because he sighed, loud enough that it brought Shikamaru out of his reverie. 

"What?" Shikamaru asked, finally moving his piece. His Father responded and shook his head," Nothing, just everything makes sense now...Your actions and interests."

Now that had his attention, he was very careful in the information he'd given his Father, disjointed information, repeated again and again so if he was asked a variant of a question he'd have an answer prepared. A story to stick to. Morino's paranoia with Asuma's skill and information Network paid off well, he was all too used to the trickery and deceit. 

But he hadn't been too transparent had he?

"Morino and Sarutobi were your teacher's weren't they? In that past life of yours?"

Hiding would only arouse more suspicion, he'd just have to be careful from now on," Yeah...Asuma was our Jounin sensei, during the Chunin Exams, I was the only one ranked up, so they started giving me more responsibilities, and I was set to work under Morino-san about...three or four months before the first sign of conflict surfaced." He moved his piece. A clear feint disguised as something more.

"Hmm," Shikaku countered him, and he was starting to get antsy so he may as well ask.

"Why?"

"Nothing just, T&I business and all..." Shikaku muttered," Your move by the way." Shikamaru couldn't focus on the game after that. He went to bed sitting there silently reviewing the implications of today's interactions.

His dad was upset...that he went into T&I business...because that meant he liked Inoichiji-san more than his own father.

_'Better sleep on this, and ask Sakura tomorrow.'_

* * *

"Naruto remember what we talked about yesterday," Sakumo warned as he handed over Naruto's bento box. 

"I know, I know!! 'Take everything he says with a grain of salt and a well-timed insult.' I'd say you're going to grow premature white hair with worry but looks like you already got started," Naruto replied, stuffing the bento box in his bookbag. He put on his sandals and saluted to Sakumo.

"I'm off!!" He shouted with a toothy grin.

"So you are," Sakumo patted him on the head, he watched his young charge run off into the streets of Konoha. He sighed, Naruto wasn't too impressionable according to Kakashi, and he had a good head on his shoulders but Sakumo worried.

Jiraiya wasn't the best of examples to follow, the Gama-Sennin was powerful in his own right, considering he ran the village spy-network and was the only other Fuinjutsu master Sakumo had known that wasn't of Uzushio descent. And considering who Jiraiya had previously taught, perhaps Jiraiya would be more reluctant than usual.

Sighing he stretched and made his way to the garden, he was due to meet with Shikaku and Mikoto in the afternoon, so he decided to relax a bit before heading out. Grabbing his gloves and a few pruning supplies he set his mind to pruning the flower beds today. Setting the stool by the pots, Sakumo set to work, losing himself in the mindlessness of it all. 

...

Naruto had returned home later that night fuming and soaked to the bone, the entire bath he kept going on and on about how all he did today was trail after Jiraiya peeking in the baths, the woman's baths.

How Naruto had learned nothing except where the peeping spots were, and where he'd liked to go to flirt with women. 

"The only thing I learned that was remotely useful," Naruto declared at the dinner table that night,"Was that acting like a pervert is a great way to jot down information without being noticed." And then he bit into his vegetables, which he begrudgingly stomached, angrily. 

"...I see." Sakumo had replied, thankfully Naruto wouldn't see Jiraiya again until the day after tomorrow, which meant he would have plenty of time to instill some techniques he could manage without succumbing to a panic attack or seizure. And then he could drop Naruto off at Shikaku's and pay his old friend a visit...and then his old students as well so they could chew him out as well.

(Not to mention Orochimaru and Mikoto would hear along the grapevine which would then reach the Hokage, which meant Jiraiya was about to have a fire lit on his Toady Ass.)

Tucking Naruto in that night, he promised to help him train as best as he could come morning. The genuine expression of happiness on Naruto's face made him a little happier than he was in days.

He'd admit the last time he was this happy was when he'd returned from that botched mission, that mission where he had to desert his students, the mission that shamed him every single day of his life. He'd endured a lot of praise during those days, and Kakashi's look of pride every day got him through it, even though all the hate mail and dirty looks he'd received from his students' families.

Just a little bit. 

And then Kakashi returned from his first mission as a Jonin. The mission of Kannabi Bridge. When his son returned that night, his precious son, who he'd failed before he'd even realized it, Kakashi snuck into his bed that night and clung to him and cried. And Sakumo was at a loss at what to do, what else could he do but continue to be there as support for Kakashi.

He'd almost taken his own life once, a few months after that, but held back because Kakashi meandered into the Compound long after he should've and his gut as a father, albeit a terrible one, told him to wait for Kakashi. And oh how right he was to worry, Kakashi was covered in blood, his hand twitching erratically and his eyes glazed over. Like he didn't even realize where he was going or what he was doing.

Only when Sakumo had said his name did he realize where he was, and then Kakashi began to hyperventilate, and he started to cry again, Sakumo was able to calm him down, just long enough for him to go to Inochi, the head of the Yamanaka Clan at the time, to get his son looked at.

Kakashi seemed to close in on himself, avoiding people and going outside unless it was a mission. That is until Minato and Kushina started to make daily rounds to the compound to check on them both.

And then they ended up...and their son...

Well, that was that. Those two kids had helped his son when he needed it, taking care of their son in their stead was the least Sakumo could do. 

Perhaps he could get Kakashi to teach Naruto in his off time. It's what he owed them.

* * *

"Sakura!!" Mebuki called, drying her hands, she approached the base of the stairs," Sakura!! Aren't you supposed to meet Lord Orochimaru at the hospital?" Her daughter was granted a prestigious opportunity to be placed amongst the Advanced Class of the Academy and her knowledge and talent went recognized even further as she was granted a chance to study under Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin. A normal civilian mother would be proud of her achievements, a normal civilian-born Career Chunin even more-so. 

But Haruno Mebuki was sadly not a normal civilian-born Career Chunin. Kizashi and she had grown up near each other in the Uzushio District, and since their birth, they were not shielded from the darker side of their future professions. The Uzushio District was packed to the brim with Refugees from Uzushiogakure no Sato, and thus the people within it were closely knit, tying together and very rarely venturing outside.

That went double for marriage, they preferred Uzu Hitobito over Tanin, but when they did get someone new they gave them a warm welcome to settle them into their daily lives much quicker. Sometimes people had to leave, as they married into Clans and had to move into Clan Compounds as her childhood friend, Nakarai Mako ( _Yamanaka Mako_ , her mind corrected).

Uzu Hitobito knew what it meant to have attention on you, knew what it meant to rise up through the ranks so quickly. But there wasn't much she could do, she was once a top ANBU Agent second only to Hound, and yet there was nothing in her repertoire of skills and information she could use to slow down Sakura's acceleration into the life of a Shinobi.

"Coming!" Sakura called, bounding down the stairs not a moment later, her hair tied up in a bun, with that red ribbon Ino had gifted her, her bangs clipped away from her eyes, a sleeveless red qipao shirt, and black cargo pants. She wore the Haruno Symbol with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back of her shirt. She was proud of her daughter, handing Sakura her bento as she walked her to the door, opening it to find the Uchiha Matriarch with her second son at the door. 

Uchiha Mikoto, Mebuki hadn't seen her in the Uzushio District for some time now, this year would make 10 come October. Mebuki greeted her with a smile, to assure her there was no ill will born by her or any Uzu Hitobito. The loss of their only Uzumaki Clan member during the Kyuubi Attack all those years ago hit everyone in their district hard and only resulted in them in protecting themselves even more fiercely. 

"Uchiha-sama, what brings you here?" She smiled sincerely so Mikoto would stop fidgeting, stop flinching and looking around, so Mikoto understood, that here she was safe, Uzu Hitobito rarely hated without purpose. No one hated her for being too afraid to come back and walk these streets with nothing but grief and despair coating her happy memories of the place. Not when one very important person was missing.

Not when Kushina had died.

"Well," Mikoto began, placing her hand on her son's head fondly," My son and your daughter are both being taught by Lord Orochimaru, though I heard his former student Anko volunteered to help, so I thought that I should-"

"Say no more," Mebuki cut her off, she was familiar with Anko, that girl's favorite Dango shop was right here in the middle of the district, how did she know that because her Cousins ran the damn place. " Please make sure my daughter gets there safely, Uchiha-sama." Mebuki bowed.

"Please, call me Mikoto," she insisted.

"Mebuki then."

"A-alright," Mikoto seemed a bit flustered by Mebuki's rapid acceptance and trust in her, glancing down at her daughter and Mikoto's son, they were showing knowing smirks, patting Sakura's head she waved them off.

...

"Mebuki," Kizashi called, his voice was strained, barely hiding the very blatant and unrestrained anger a Haruno was known for in his voice. That was alarming, the last time he'd sounded like that was when during the aftermath of the Kyuubi Attack, when they were given barely enough funds to repair all the damage done to their District, thankfully no one was in their houses that night, and most of their belongings were automatically placed in emergency storage seals.

But rebuilding houses cost a lot. After all that was lost on that night, Mebuki and a number of other Uzu Hitobito amongst ANBU all dropped out to help out at home and raise enough money made from fieldwork to continue to rebuild and pay back some of the debt to the bank from loans for materials and otherwise.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We need to call a meeting with the other Elders in the District." That wasn't good, they only ever called for one of those when something bad happened, like the epidemic of Flu's that spread through Konoha a few years ago, Mebuki had to be called out in the field a lot during that year. Since she was the only Shinobi in the Household that was currently Active. Come, Summer her and her husband both would be on the Active Duty Roster.

"What for?!" She followed after Kizashi reaching for the phone, to call some of her family to get the word out.

"Kushina had a son." And she asked no more questions.

The Uzushio District was a world all on its own, people went out and came back in, and Mebuki went out a lot. She was an Active Chunin practically year-round, participating in a multitude of missions with a variation of Konoha Shinobi.

And never once did she hear an utterance of the names Kushina and Uzumaki, not once.

 _"What's his name?"_ Her older sister demanded, shouting at her younger brother and Sister-in-law, looking at Kizashi, who'd obviously heard her, he gave her that angry look again, and the name that passed his lips had her seeing nothing but red.

"His name is Naruto."

...

"Sakura...you're friends with Naruto right?" Mebuki asked while doing the dishes with her daughter a few nights later, Kizashi was in the back room, folding some of the blankets she'd left out to dry in the afternoon.

"Yes?" Sakura replied, wary of what her reaction would be, and Mebuki's heart sunk a little, how encased in their own world were they that they didn't notice him at all.

"...We're going to be having out Coming of Age Festival for you soon, you should invite him along with some of your friends." 

"...Um...about that?" Mebuki panicked internally. Was she mistaken in the fact they were friends, did Sakura not want to invite him?

"Yes?"

"My friends consist of about 13-14 students in our class...can I still invite them all, even though Naruto's the only Uzu Hitobito?"

"YOU CAN!!" Her husband shouted from the laundry room. The dance of joy Sakura did after that made cleaning up the dirty suds on the floor less tiresome.

They all owed them.

* * *

 "Hahaue," Sasuke called to her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Her son was really quite sharp, he'd adjusted to his father's partial blindness quickly enough, and the lack of many Uchiha Elders, though in her younger sons case this was just more leeway for him to be as 'un-Uchiha-like' as possible. And that left many parents exasperated as many of the children saw fit to follow Sasuke's lead.

"Hahaue!" He demanded.

"Hm?"

"You didn't answer my question."

A simple question with a very complicated answer, the Uzushio District was en route to the Hospital, but she usually avoided it, despite it being the fastest route possible, she had wonderful memories of the place from her youth. The District was always open to any who wanted to go there, but for many of Konoha's citizens, it became a District that was avoided.

A community as tightly knit as a Clan, but as large as an army. The Uzushio District was a place everyone entered and exited freely, but many had taken to avoid. Perhaps in the way, their closeness resembled the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. She'd never know why others avoided it, but Mikoto knew exactly why it always caused her anxiety to enter.

"It's nothing, I just haven't been here so often." Sasuke gave her a scrutinizing look, like the one Itachi often gave her and Fugaku sometime, albeit with fewer micro-expressions, and begrudgingly accepted the answer.

Kushina lived there once. And now she wasn't there anymore.

Kushina had invited many of the Kunoichi of there graduating class to the District for Festivals and Birthdays and other Miscellaneous Parties. While some thought they were intruding, the Uzu Hitobito shrugged it off and went to fetch more Sake. But she hadn't been to the District in nearly a decade. Following her son, she arrived at a door, with a white circle emblazoned on its door, a spiral decorating it's middle like many of the shops and doors did in the District.

She was just about to knock when the door opened, and she was face to face with an old acquaintance. 

"Uchiha-sama," she flinched,"What brings you here?"

...

Dropping of both Sakura and Sasuke at the Hospital she made her way to Yakiniku Q, she had a meeting to attend with Hatake-Sama and Shikaku. She had an hour or so to kill before she got there so she made her way to the Senju Park, and began to read her notes for the meeting. Her mind was elsewhere though, walking those streets that she'd become so familiar with all those years ago, she expected them to give her snide looks or for her to sense some malice from their Chakra.

But there was none of that, nothing but kind smiles, and waves from shop owners who acted like she was here just yesterday. She hadn't walked these seal-imbibed streets in nearly a decade. And then she received a genuine smile from someone she barely knew, and she received that person's full trust with their child.

The people of the Uzushio District never failed to surprise her.

She had so many questions. But she focused that drive into her work, the future Shinobi of Konoha couldn't afford to slack off if they were going to stabilize their economy.

...

A few days later Fugaku told her something while they were both working in the study, he needed help signing documents, and one hand and eye were not enough to get a stack done on time.

"Tsuma," Fugaku started, signing off on another request. Handing to her as she passed him another one, which was a very organized system of Important, Inane and Blasphemous. She rolled up the signed Document and set it in a bag for the runners to deliver tomorrow.

"Yes, Otto," she replied. Neatly and quickly folding up the passed document as she handed him the last of the Important Documents. Making a noise at the thought of the Inane Document requests.

"It seems the people of the Uzushio District are having the Haruno girl's Coming of Age Ceremony later this month," He informed her as he signed the last of the documents. The door slid open to reveal Itachi with a new Document in his hands.

"Itachi?" Fugaku questioned. Itachi gave no verbal reply, he merely handed over the document and took a seat in front of the bags for the runners and began to separate them by District and then further by section.

"Sasuke has been invited as a guest, to Haruno Sakura Coming of Age Celebration," Itachi informed her, as she labeled the bags he'd set the papers in later. Mikoto hummed in response making plans for what Sasuke was going to wear and take to the Festival as a gift from the Clan.

"Strange," Fugaku muttered perusing the document several times,"The Uzushio District is requesting extra security detail in exchange for food, and reduced prices for the Uchiha Police Stationed there for the rest of the year." Fugaku obviously had his interest piqued, but there was already enough Uchiha Stationed there, they were running thin as it is, between here and the rest of Konoha with the Military Police down to half it's actual size.

Mikoto smiled, perhaps this was a step in the right direction. "Otto, perhaps it's time we branched out beyond having only Uchiha as Military Police Members, inter-clan relationships could be strengthened and you'd make it easier on Itachi when he takes over." She let the suggestion sit, leaving Fugaku to stew over the idea. Continuing the steady process of signing and organizing the Documents, when lunch came around, Sasuke called for them. Having made everything himself...with Friends.

Fugaku said nothing save greeting them and nodding his head when Sasuke asked him a few question here and there. When dessert was brought out, Fugaku decided to do something he rarely ever did.

"Haruno-san," and the room grew still, the children stopped what they were doing and waited with bated breath as Fugaku deliberated what he was going to say.

"Sasuke will be attending your Coming-of-Age Ceremony, along with extra security detail as per your district councils request, furthermore I would like to thank you for inviting my son, it is an Honor to the Uchiha Clan," Fugaku bowed slightly, which would have caused Mikoto to choke on her food, or drink had she any in her mouth. Yet all she could do is stare in horror. 

What kind of sick twisted Genjutsu-induced horror is this?!

"What kind of sick twisted Genjutsu-induced horror is this?!!" Sasuke exclaimed, her thoughts voiced, and Fugaku's attention focused on him, sighing Fugaku spoke to Sakura again, "I implore you to work on his manners."

"...Can you request something else." Sakura whispered in response, her husband sighed and thought about it. The children left later that evening, and just before they made their way out the door, Fugaku handed them each a letter and to Naruto a small box.

He nodded his head when they accepted it and made his way back to his study.

It wasn't until later that night when he was undoing his bandages that he enlightened her as to what he'd asked of them.

"Your idea, I am going to start reaching out to other Clans and Districts to begin strengthening our relationships with other Clans. It was something we should have done after the Kyuubi attack but..." He trailed off there, and she gripped his good hand. 

"I know...it's okay."

"...It's not."

"...I know." Mikoto couldn't bear to see him in tears, perhaps losing Sasuke was the stick that broke the camels back.

"We owe them."

* * *

 "This ever happen back in your time," Shikaku asked reviewing some of the Clan application folders with his son.

"Nope."

Shikamaru had spent his lunch with his classmates at the Uchiha Compound and returned with a letter regarding the steps the Military Police would be taking towards interaction with Konoha's citizens and inclusionary clauses towards allowing and in fact supporting other Shinobi to apply for positions within the Force.

He'd gotten every application from his Clansmen, though they sent each of theirs in with the logic that, 'those who can help the village would be kept on standby with the Force'. And they weren't wrong, he had to be selective, he couldn't send in all his Jounins as they were needed to respond to threats outside the village, lead missions, and take on Genin teams. 

He could send a good bulk of the Nara Chunnins but that would take away from medical research if he gave them too many. Granted having a Nara who was well versed in medicine would help if there was an accident and they could wait for any Iryo-nin to get there when they needed immediate medical treatment. Not to mention supplies in the med-pack weren't exactly suitable for every situation.

"Suddenly Lord Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade's idea makes so much more sense. If we had enough Iryo-nin that were decent Field Medics..." Shikaku started.

"We'd have enough Shinobi to practically create an Emergency Medical Response Team." Shikamaru groaned and flopped back on the floor. Shikaku followed his son's example and flopped on the desk, he applauded Fugaku's and Mikoto's idea, he really did.

But there simply wasn't enough entry-level requirements and the Village basically had all the Nara's busy with one thing or another, he couldn't risk sending them into the force without...

"Maybe," Shikamaru started,"Just maybe...we can suggest it as an option for active and incoming Chunin's to go into Emergency Medical Care or the Police force..."

"As a way to allow Chunin's to expand there skill-set, allowing us to expand our repertoire and possibly strengthen the economy by a margin!" Shikaku finished, defying all known laws of physics that dictated the speed of Nara's movements, Shikaku grabbed his son into a tight hug and whooped.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!!" Shikaku cheered, a puzzle solved, that had even him stumped.

"...I'm a Nara."

...

The following few weeks were a hectic back and forth spiral between his house and the Jounin Offices. Gearing up for the Early Genin Exams come October for the Advanced Class, then once more in March. The Jounin Mission were crazy during the summer, between here and Suna, and it would get worse in Winter. Then there were the various meetings between the Clans heads and the Council.

One regarding the current status of the integration of different Clans into the Military Police Force and the other regarding their "special" students progress in their Internships.

Which they had completed... two and a half months ahead of schedule. Which wasn't really surprising to himself, Mikoto, or Hatake-sama. But the Council of Elders had adverse reactions. As did the civilian Council. So then they decided to give them one final Internship to pass.

Mornings they would be learning directly from the current Head of T&I, Morino Ibiki during the morning, and afternoons and evenings would be spent learning from the top dog of ANBU, Hound himself. Shikaku sighed. Yoshino was going to hear about this from Mikoto, discreetly and the Konoha Mothers League would come after the Elders. 

Or shame them somehow. Probably through Naruto.Best not to think about it, lest he starts feeling guilty.

...

"Dear, did you hear about the incident?" Yoshino asked him as they were preparing for bed. She was talking about the incident regarding the Coming of Age Ceremony for Sakura. Shikamaru had gone with Ino and Choji, and Inoichi as their chaperone. The first half of the Festival was great, it was a shame they missed out, the Uzushio District really knew how to throw a party.

"Yes, I had to handle damage control, and reporting all the felonies that night since a few of the newly minted officers were injured that night."

"Tch, I hope the perps get a hefty sentence," Yoshino muttered from the connecting bathroom.

And the second half of the night was when things got out of hand. People had gotten wind that Naruto was in the District, and somehow a mob had formed at the entrance to the District leading in from the Founding Tree, and another formed where the District lead to the Hospital. Effectively blocking the residents of said District in. And although not all of those Residents were Shinobi, they were Uzu Hitobito, and man did they hit hard.

He recalled getting drawn into a fight when he was there one time. And goodness was he sore, he couldn't recall any citizen of Konoha being able to punch that hard other than his wife.

"They came after Naruto," he said turning off the light. Yoshino went quiet. Resuming her nightly ritual, she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"...We don't deserve him," she whispered. Sitting up he put a hand on her shoulder,"Nonetheless it's our job to protect him."

"...Better watch out then." Yoshino warned jokingly.

"What you planning to commit a crime in the name of protecting him?"

"If that's what it takes."

"...Good...we owe them this much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write. I kept getting stumped and then inspired. And then I went back to correct the things that made no sense.  
> There was a lot I wanted to get a lot out there from the adults. Since I gave bits and pieces of their personal headcanons and information from my own interpretation.  
> I still didn't get the parts I wanted to get to.  
> And I sorta brushed over Sakura's Coming of Age Ceremony, which I'll explain in the next chapter.  
> Until then.
> 
> Edit:  
> 1/14/2018  
> Tanin-Outsider/Stranger  
> Uzu Hitobito-Eddies People, Whirlpool People  
> Tsuma-Wife  
> Otto-an outdated form of Husband, which suits the time period I think


	6. What I want...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come again?"  
> "I don't think he's gonna repeat himself Teme."  
> "He's a Nara, what did you expect....but seriously that's the long-term plan?"  
> "I said what I said."  
> ...  
> "...That's a fucking meme! How do you know that?!"  
> "Teme what's a meme?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna go into detail of what happened the night of Sakura's Coming-of-Age Ceremony, but I'm gonna brush over it okay.  
> I really pushed to put this chapter out because I have a LOT of feelings about the Wave Arc, and I just wanna get there already.  
> Uzu-Ari-Eddies Ally  
> 12/19/18  
> The first half of the original chapter that was supposed to be posted because I felt that should be separate, and also because I want to use it as a way to get back into the swing of things.

"How's that work?" Sakura questioned, sipping the tea that her mother provided them with when they decided to hang around the Uzushio District for a change.

"Fuck if I know," Shikamaru responded, lazily nibbling on dango.

They had graduated ahead of time with stellar marks to boot. After completing all of their Internships early they were set aside with Orochimaru three afternoons a week, and they met with Shikaku to discuss Clan Politics and strategy to prepare for the days to come. Too many things had changed, and their actions could result in worse outcomes than they could have ever perceived. Thus their packed schedules filled to the brim with extracurriculars.

The days they did have free, Sasuke spent with his mother helping around the house, or his Father and Elder brother with paperwork. And sometimes he had the (un)fortunate chance to bond with his younger cousins. ~~_(_ _Which was strange because back in Naruto's and Shikamaru's time, Sasuke took very good care of his cousins until the Daimyo started hunting them down one by one like they were_ _game.)_~~

Shikamaru spent his time with Ino and Choji, both of whom he made sure to spend as much time as possible with, he also reached out to some of his other classmates, to make sure they could all hold close ties to each other, to strengthen bonds like they had in Sakura and Sasuke's time. ~~_(Like they could've had in Sakura and Sasuke's time.)_~~

**~~_(But why? his was just as good...were...were...they're not good anymore...)_ ~~ **

Sakura spent hers getting all the Kunoichi in their year to stick together and train together. She'd gotten Hinata out of her shell, just enough so Hinata could look Naruto in the eye without fainting. Her stuttering would eventually go away with time and she would become the strong-willed softspoken girl from Sakura's time. _( ~~Why though? Hinata still had those same issues in Shikamaru's times, they never really faded away, but that didn't stop her from being a strong Kunoichi. They were all so...different.)~~_

**_~~(Mine were great...why am I not fighting?)~~ _ **

Naruto spent some of his free time with Sakumo, walking the dogs and tending to the garden (he still loved plants) in the mornings and evenings, with Kiba and Lee on other days. ~~_(And wasn't that a shock, to see Team Guy, who they had been passing acquaintances with at best)_~~ And absorbing as much culture as possible from the Uzushio District, who collectively decided to make the Hatake Clan Honorary Uzu-Ari. ~~_(Naruto never even had to seek people out like this before, according to his world he was raised collectively by the Uzushio District. A much different childhood than the one that Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke had seen him grow up in.)_~~

Shaking his head, he sat up and yawned, the day was dragging on and he wasn't allowed to sleep unless it was for strengthening his abused chakra coils that took much concentration and slow effort to get his child body used to-to get all their bodies used to without stunting any necessary growth.

~~**_(I don't want to become their Shikamaru...I want to be...)_ ** ~~

"There were seven possible graduates in total from our Class," Sakura mentioned setting up a shogi board between them, they were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to return with specific items Sakura sent them to fetch. Shikamaru sat up and finished putting pieces on his side of the board so they could begin. Passing the time with Shogi wasn't exactly what any of Team Seven had imagined, but after playing a few hundred games while making out certain pieces to be certain adversaries, it became a welcome pass time.

~~**_(I...I...what do I want...)_ ** ~~

"Well, we know four of them were us obviously, and it can't be anyone within our own age group because at best they won't graduate until the March Exam...so that leaves..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Team Guy...or at least they would've been had they passed, guess we'll have to wait on them with the rest of the Rookie Nine," sighing, Sakura moved her pawn. The tatami door leading to the sitting room opened, and a tired but pleased Sasuke and Naruto stepped through, "The Elders fussing over you again?"

~~**_(What did...I...)_ ** ~~

Naruto nodded, carefully placing the bag on the table as he flopped onto his back," Man, I love the people of my Mom's childhood, but this is way too much." Sasuke snorted across from him, spreading the contents of the bag onto the table, chakra paper, ink, fine tipped brushes, and Uzushio Specialty Scrolls and Intermediate Manuals for Sasuke and Shikamaru for their Fuin Studies.

Sakura made a mental note of where all her pieces were, Shikamaru did as well. ~~_(He couldn't recall the last time he'd played Shogi with Sakura...had he ever in her time?)_~~

Naruto sat up and began explaining the main points of Fuin-Jutsu at their level, such as multi-capacity storage seals that could store an entire Library's worth of information and space for more.

"Heck! You could probably store a Quarter of the Scrolls in the Konoha Archives alone and still have room, dattebayo!!" Naruto explained. While Naruto wasn't the most tactful instructor, he was very encouraging and considering the vast depth of what little Naruto explained, his enthusiasm for the subject was contagious.

**_~~(What did...that...Shikamaru...what did he want to be?)~~ _ **

Shikamaru still had problems wrapping his head around some of the information of Fuinjutsu, but that was probably because his Academy level understanding of it was all that made up his, and probably Sakura and Sasuke's foundation of the subject. The people of the Uzushio District made it look so easy and more than half of them were merchants and civilians, yet they still had a firmer grasp of the task than he did.

And he had at least an extra seventeen years of experience on some of the greener genin.

Still, this was one subject that eluded him despite his genius status.

**~~_(Am I Shikamaru...am I truly that Shikamaru anymore?)_ ~~ **

"Having trouble?" Sakura asked from where she was busy helping Naruto make some new sealing scrolls, they had begun to sell them in Class, making a good profit, and then Sakura's Aunt and Uncle caught wind of it, only to strike a deal with them until they made Genin. Which thankfully meant they didn't have to keep churning them out, but everyone benefitted from it all around, what with all of them getting a 40% cut.

"A bit, I'll figure it out though...eventually," this Sakura was a bit more...endearing and...powerful, than in his time. ~~ _(His was much more meek, yet exuded a level of skill and tactical strength that made her a rival he respected.)_~~ This Sakura studied under Lady Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage's Final Apprentice. _( His apprenticed under Shikaku, Kakashi and Kurenai.)_ This Sakura was proficient in Iryo-Jutsu and Taijutsu, she had larger than normal Chakra reserves for her social status, thanks in part to her Uzushio Blood and Chunin Parents. ~~_(_ _His Sakura, was a Middle-Class Civilian girl who'd only found her worth in her brains until she realized her tactical strength and Genjutsu prowess...His was a mistress of illusion, cloak,_ _and kunai. This one was a front-liner.)_~~

 ~~~~Some days he couldn't stand it, that endearing strength reminding him too much of Ino, his precious Ino, and those powerful strikes an echo of his dear best friend. His closest friends. **HIS** Ino and Choji, not these children, god, he felt horrible thinking and hoping they could ever return to what he'd had in his old life.

**_~~(They're not...mine...I'm not their Shikamaru...I'm me...but...)~~ _ **

He'd left that behind, along with all the pain their deaths had wrought.

"You sure Pineapple?" Sasuke called out from across the room, working on his handwriting. The fluid motions speaking volumes of how easy the writing part of this all came to him, even Naruto's lines weren't that perfect!!

"Yeah," he answered, he hated remembering and comparing, they didn't do anything wrong, they missed their old lives just as much as he did,"I got it." Remembering would only get in the way.

~~**_(...What did I ...?)_ ** ~~

* * *

  _The Coming-of-Age Ceremony of the Uzushio District of Konohagakure no Sato, was a time-honored tradition of their predecessors, the Venerable Ancestors of Uzushiogakure no Sato, celebrated not for a celebration of an Uzu Hitobito becoming a full grown adult in the numerical sense, and Uzushio for all their prominence and authority by name alone weren't exactly ones to follow the societal norms._

_So it stood to reason that the Coming-of-Age Ceremony was not one to follow along with the name of the ceremony itself and give it a special twist._

_Celebrated since the birth of Uzushio, the Coming-of-Age Ceremony marked the next phase of an Uzu no Hitobito's life, from childhood into Apprentice-ship, trading, hunting for food, or Shinobi life._

_For Sakura, it marked two things, her maturity an rising stature as Uzu no Hitobito, and a Shinobi in training._

* * *

 "So then...is he ever coming?" Naruto asked, neither Sakura or Sasuke answered, both fuming angrily. Kakashi Sensei was late...again. This had become an ongoing habit for weeks, the Chunin Exams were in April, it was now February. They'd been dealing with Kakashi's bullshit for five months. FIVE MONTHS.

**_< I am going to eat your teacher and you can't stop me.>_ **

_/Like hell you are, I'll hug and coo at you all day if you dare!!/_

"I am going to strangle him...with his entrails," Sakura muttered taking the Uchiha pose Sasuke was known for back in his days at the Academy...after the Uchiha Massacre. ~~_(Naruto couldn't imagine anyone else but Sasu in that pose, all his anger boiling up till it spilled and hurt someone. 'Kura never became like that her heart and mind elsewhere to brighter things despite her job at the Hospital.)_~~

**~~_(...No wait...Saku didn't work at the hospital...she stopped when she made Tokujo...And Sasu-chan worked...)_ ~~ **

"Do what you want but could you not do that while striking that pose," Sasuke cringed at the continued use of that pose. ~~_(Sasu was always stressing over his people in ANBU, his Team, had a penchant for getting into trouble when he was temporarily assigned elsewhere.)_~~

**_< Ha!! Do you worst brat.>_ **

_/...I'll sing the Hi no Kuni National Anthem...with the Oiroke no Jutsu's Voice.../_

"Why Sasuke-kun," Sakura continued to mock him, "Could it be that you feel embarrassed by your _**broody-avenger**_ -days?" _ ~~('Kura was too fond of Sasu to ever poke fun at him like this, maybe a poke here or there but her childhood crush always got the better of her.)~~_

"I am not, just...the cringe," he retorted all too quickly. _~~(Sasu was always serious, and 'Kura was always caring, he balanced it out with some pranks...although in those days Naruto was a she.)~~_

**_~~(But Sasu-chan helped with some of those...right, no wait, but Sakura was there too...no..)~~ _ **

"You are!! Where oh where did all that **_Emo Angst_** go my friend?!" Sakura dramatically cried, a hand on her forehead as if exaggerating her inevitable fainting.

**_< No...you wouldn't dare!!>_ **

_/Ooh ooh! I'll try with Teme's voice, or Hebi-Jiji's!!/_

**_< Noooooooooooo!>_ **

"Dobe! Back me up here," Sasuke cried, from atop the tree, Sakura rubbing her hands together menacingly, all in good fun. _~~(...Naruto didn't want to lose this moment...but he also didn't know what to make of it...they were too different.)~~_

"I don't know," Naruto sang, "You seem to be awfully comfortable up there, and Sakura-chan's having a blast." ~~ _( They weren't ...hers...or his.)_~~

"OI!!" 

And they never truly would be.

~~**_(When will I...?)_ ** ~~

* * *

  _As per tradition, the District was covered in beautifully handcrafted lanterns depicting sea-green leaves and Sakura blossoms, the doors hung the Haruno symbol with the added Uzumaki Spiral, heralding Sakura as the guest of Honor. The festival was open to all, though few outsiders came, the Uzushio District partied a little too hard sometimes._

_But it wouldn't be the Uzushio District without partying like there was no tomorrow._

_To say the least, Sakura's classmates were in awe of how bright and full of life the District was in comparison to the rest of Konoha, a cursory glance from the highest point from any District would prove that the U.D shined the brightest. More than Sakura's classmates and Time/Dimension Traveling companions were, Naruto was the most stunned._

_The blond's expression of utter astonishment and joy made Sakura's Ceremony. She didn't care for anything else at that moment if Naruto could hold that expression and happiness in all that they did together she'd strive to do what she could to preserve it._

_But alas...things never went right whenever Team Seven was having a good time._

* * *

"We're going where?" Sasuke asked he'd heard Kakashi the first time, but he just wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Kakashi smiled at him from behind his mask, Hitaite covering one eye, that one eye crinkling in that way that told them he was faking it.

~~**_(What happened to Obito...?)_ ** ~~

"Well, minions, we are taking a package to Suna, a sort of gift for the people there, I am going to leave you there with Shikamaru and the people he's taking the exam with, and returning to Konoha to make some last minute adjustments before heading back." He smiled at them, not the patronizing one's that the Academy gave them when they stopped by from time-to-time. ~~_(That smile, that damned smile that made it impossible for him to impart anything to them without remembering.)_~~

The one that he hated. It was fake, Kakashi wore it like a lie, an excuse to keep running. Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto was living with him, Sakumo-san was still alive, he had a good support system. Sure he was a little fucked in the head, but so were most Jounin. Hell, most Shinobi were. Just had to give it a few months before the Insanity set in.

~~**_(What happened after I left with Orochimaru...?)_ ** ~~

But why was his smile so fake.  ~~ _(Even back then his smile wasn't so fake.)_~~

"Your face is getting harder to look at every single day," Sasuke settled for that, the snickering coming from Naruto and Sakura at Kakashi's devastated expression of betrayal and the thrum of admission from his Chakra lifted his spirits a bit. Just a bit.

~~**_(What happened to Orochimaru...what happened to my family...?)_ ** ~~

"Hey, wait a sec!!" Naruto exclaimed, a remnant and constant no matter where they went it seemed," That's rude to Shiro-Jiji!! He's not even here to defend himself, 'ttebayo!!" ~~_( This one set him on edge, a kunai ready to be flung, just a flick of the wrist, that's all it would take. This Naruto was much...pensive his Chakra was anxious and often agitated. He kept them at an arms-length, did Sakura know?)_~~

"But he's also subconsciously ashamed of looking like Sakumo-san, he's adopted that stupid mysterious and 'I'm too cool for you aura...ditch that shit Sensei,"Sakura deadpanned. ~~ _(She didn't have that infuriating crush on him...although near the end he'd come to appreciate her endearing behavior. The strength she'd displayed in adulthood that his Sakura displayed in her later years was something he'd always admired.)_~~

**~~_(...what...Kakashi has always had the Sharingan...no I didn't know about that...I...heard about it??)_ ~~ **

"Maa~, you make poor underlings,"Kakashi complained to no one, eyeing them warily, Kakashi thought what do to before he sent them to Suna, for their exams.

"One last team exercise," Kakashi decided, smiling down at them(for real this time), or maybe not.

~~**_(Where did I...?)_ ** ~~

"...The last one to the monument has to foot the Bill at Yakiniku Q!" Sasuke blurted out before taking off towards the Village Monument, Sakura and Naruto hot on his heels, Kakashi spluttering behind them. This counted as a Team Excercise, right?

**_~~(Where do I...?)~~ _ **

* * *

_The residents of U.D prepared for this, they knew that people would come, Sakura's day be damned, all they knew was the Nine-Tails Jinchurikki was here, that is what **Tanin** knew him as. To the Uzu no Hitobito, the remainder of the Eddies, he was all that was left of Uzushio._

_Naruto was the sun, he was the hope that Uzushio could be returned to one day, high hopes and great burdens placed upon the shoulders of a child, but that was for the future, he was all that was left of Kushina. She was their princess and by proxy that meant he was their prince. And they would not abandon their prince._

_So they enlisted the help of the Uchiha, a political move that worked out for everyone involved. The Uchiha Head's younger son was in attendance. As were many Clan Heirs and children. So they called for help, they watched. Drank in the tender smiles and exuberance the children carried themselves with._

_And so they waited._

* * *

"AGH!!" Sakura screamed into the Suna Inn's pillow, her skin was still burning, there was sand where sand should have no business being and on top of that, they had to be here for the next two month's. Sakura was prepared for a lot of things but this body was not prepared for the desert heat. _~~(Useless body, couldn't even do half the things she could do at full strength.)~~_

~~S **tupid girl,**~~ **Inner cried ~~, what can you do, little else but complain and wish for things on your silver platter.~~**

** ~~(That can't be right...I am strong...)~~ **

"I'm gonna hold off on seeing Gaara-kun for now..."Naruto slumped onto his bed, promptly knocking out, _ ~~(at least some things remained the same.)~~ _ Sasuke made a grumbling sound and fell onto the bed. Sand flowing out of his shoes and pants. Sakura thanked Kami above for this at least, she wasn't alone in her suffering. ~~_(And Inner whispered all the possible things that could've gone wrong on their way here.)_~~

**~~Bandits, the Akatsuki, maybe even Zetsu, hey people who might want Naruto for his bloodline.~~ **

Laying there in pain didn't help their discomfort, and despite her muscles begging for rest, she knew she wouldn't feel good come morning, with sand still stuck in...yeah. _~~(She should be embarrassed about this, but couldn't find it in herself to be.)~~_

**_~~(Why would I be embarrassed...I am a Kunoichi, I've always been...)~~ _ **

Rolling off the bed in pain, Sakura groaned as she hit the floor, crawling towards Naruto's bed she nudged the boy's prone body earning multiple grunts before he looked at her. Face tired, sullen and begging for sleep. ( ~~ _She felt bad for waking him, but they needed to scrub themselves clean, they only had a week to acclimatize themselves to the weather before the exams, not to mention their little side project involving Gaara.)_~~

**~~_(Which is real...the Sakura of my past...or me?)_ ~~ **

Naruto sighed and followed her to Sasuke's bed, no longer rolling on the floor they dumped their bag's and grabbed the necessary towels and clothes setting them aside, they pulled on Sasuke's shoes and knapsack, Sakura rummaged around for the boy's towel, while Naruto hefted Sasuke and moved into the bathroom. _~~(The trip here was too dangerous for them to go off and bathe in separate intervals, while Sakura was now a far cry from the little girl who'd get easily embarrassed by something like this, she was still a little shy showing off her naked body to her Teammates, though she found it didn't really bother her as much as it should have.)~~_

_~~( **I am a kunoichi of Team Seven...I've always been...** **)**~~ _

Following in after the boy's she set down Ino and Ami's special Hair Formula, while she wasn't as focused on her appearance as before, it was a nice little luxury to have so far away from home. Undressing quickly they shed their clothes and dumped it into the same basket, three delivery mission that turned sour very quickly set the lesson of separate clothing in stone.  ~~ _(Even back then they'd all insisted on separate intervals anyway didn't they.)_~~

**~~Shameless girl, baring yourselves to them as if they'd even notice if given the chance. Like Sasuke won't leave to study under someone else, like Naruto won't leave on that trip with Jiraiya again. Like Kakashi Sensei won't leave you behind if given the chance.~~ **

_**~~(I was...Tsunade's Disciple...no I am Haruno Sakura, I am...)~~ ** _

Sometimes...

~~**Like Tsunade and Shizune won't take pity on you again for getting left behind...they're going to fail because you won't make it...again.** ~~

Sometimes it was hard...to not see her boys in them.

~~**_(Who was I...?)_**~~

* * *

 

_A fruitful wait, by the time the fighting had died down, the MP's were already all over the scene, newer recruits already filing away statements and tending to the wounded. It was a rough night for the newer MP's, Baptism by Fire, as the Operation was named in the following days to come._

_The one consolation was that the children were all put to bed before the fighting broke out, though by now they were surely awake, the politics were shifting._

_You didn't have to be in the loop to know that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update these fics a bit more because currently, my brain decided instead of providing more plot for this and The Old Order, it wanted to make a One Piece Time Travel Fic, and honestly, I do not have the time, but now I have to so here we go motherfuckers.  
> I'll be back in like a week. Been finishing up that art for this too so, hopefully that will be done by next week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> That's bout it, you probably won't hear from me until I've updated my other story or unless I d a double update.


End file.
